Volver a nacer
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: El amor nunca fue una opción para ella. Formada como guerrera de Athena, nunca se imaginó que su corazón se agitaría por uno de sus compañeros de armas. Ella, una extranjera en tierras extrañas, él hermano de un traidor. Romper las reglas no es una opción. Todo parecía estar bien, pero el sentido del deber y el compromiso hacen que los corazones se rompan. ¿Podrá su alma soportar
1. Sentimientos

Iba caminando hacia el santuario guiando a la chica sin recuerdos, cuando de repente lo sintió. Su corazón se detuvo, se quebró en mil pedazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su pecho, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador: los cosmos de los doce caballeros dorados se habían maximizado para luego explotar y no sentirse más.

Contuvo las lágrimas, apretó los labios, sintió como los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta. Quería huir pero debía terminar su misión: llevar a la hermana de Seiya al Santuario.

Trató de recobrar el aire, de recoger sus pedazos, de seguir adelante. Era una amazona, una guerrera de las más fuertes, más estrategas, más pensantes… no podía mostrar debilidad. "Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no es propio de una guerrera al servicio de Athena" pensó para sí misma. Suspiro pesado y profundo y siguió su camino. No supo si camino minutos u horas, puesto que se le hizo eterno el recorrido mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea: ya no estaría más, no lo vería más, no la haría reír más.

Aioria se había ido, su paso por este mundo se había hecho fugaz. Pensó en menor proporción en los once caballeros restantes, los que había tratado y los que no, los buenos y los que se habían descarrilado.

-Shaina- pensó con preocupación cuando recordó al escorpión. Aceleró su paso haciendo trastabillar a la chica que compartía su silencio aunque ajena a lo que ocurría. Finalmente, llegó al recinto sagrado.

Kiki había sentido su presencia aproximándose y fue a su encuentro. El niño con los ojos llorosos se acerca –Marín acaso tú…-

-¿También lo sentiste?… Pregunta ella mientras el niño empieza a llorar con amargura.

-No, Marín, no puede ser- gritó el pequeño- ¿entonces mi maestro Mu está…? no pudo terminar la frase.

La chica solo asintió. Con la protección de la máscara ocultó su gesto de dolor y las lágrimas que querían brotar al tiempo con las del chiquillo.

-Así es pequeño- dio acariciando maternalmente su cabello como lo hizo con Seiya tantas veces- Mu, Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko… los doce han sacrificado sus vidas en esta cruel batalla. El niño se aferra a la cintura de Marín y esconde su rostro en su abdomen. Llora desconsoladamente, mientras ella solo atina a colocarse a su altura y abrazarlo. –Desahógate pequeño, llora todo lo que quieras. Sé cuanto apreciabas a tu maestro y sus amigos.- Ella quería hacer lo mismo pero no podía. No, más que otra cosa no debía. Mostrar flaqueza no era una opción.

Cuando el chico se calmó, miró a la chica junto a Marín, no era una amazona, no era griega. – ¿Y ella quién es? Preguntó curioso.

-Es Seika.- respondió calmadamente. El niño abrió sus grandes ojos. –La hermana de Seiya. ¿Pero cómo, Marín, dónde?

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Puedes cuidarla por mí, por favor? Necesito ver a Shaina.- No le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ella salió corriendo. Busco a la que ahora era su amiga y la encontró en compañía de los cinco caballeros de bronce que resguardaban el santuario.

-Shaina.- Trató de buscar algún indicio de dolor pero el frío metal de la máscara no permitía ver reacción alguna.

-Marín- respondió neutralmente la peliverde- ¿Se puede saber en dónde diablos has estado? Pregunto secamente y con tono de enojo

-Estaba en una misión- respondió de tono tajante.

-¿Que puede ser más importante que permanecer en el santuario en este momento? Bufó la cobra.

-Athena me encomendó una misión- respondió Marín de mala gana. La actitud de su antigua enemiga la confundía. En verdad estaba molesta o sólo trataba de ocultar su dolor como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Shaina le dio la espalda, impartió algunas órdenes a Geki, Ichi y Jabú y le pidió a Nachi y Ban que estuvieran pendientes de Kiki. Avanzó varios pasos y sin voltear a verla le hizo una señal con la mano a Marín para que la acompañara. Había avanzado suficiente como para hacerla correr. La pelirroja la alcanzó y caminó a su lado. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor.

Caminaron hasta un punto donde se divisaban las doce casas. Se detuvieron y observaron frente a ellas las ruinas que habían dejado los combates entre santos, "traidores" y espectros. Sintieron el frío de la muerte que se había llevado a sus amigos y a su diosa. Shaina se retiró la máscara dejando ver al fin los ojos aguados. –Lo sentiste. ¿Tú también lo sentiste Marín?- dijo mientras caía de rodillas. La fuerte y amenazante guerrera se había desplomado. Empezó a llorar con dolor, al tiempo que cerraba los puños apretándolos con verdadera rabia.

-Se han ido Marín, se han ido- sollozó. La pelirroja se puso a su altura y la abrazó. Las guerreras más fuertes de todo el santuario se habían desmoronado como caliza. En ese momento no eran amazonas, eran mujeres llorando a sus amigos, compañeros, maestros y sobre todo a los hombres que habían amado. Shaina respondió al abrazo del águila con otro, clavó sus dedos en la piel de la espalda tratando de soltar todo ese dolor que le desgarraba.

-¿Por qué Marín? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- la chica tampoco conocía la respuesta. Sólo sabía que ella estaba destrozada. Después de cambiar las peleas por amistad y complicidad, Marín había observado cómo se daba el amor entre la cobra y el escorpión.

 _**Escena retrospectiva**_

Shaina llegó a la cabaña de Marín y azota la puerta.

-Maldito bicho rastrero como lo odio- gritó al tiempo que pataleaba como niña pequeña.

Marín estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo una revista. Sin siquiera voltear a ver a la otra mujer preguntó – ¿Y ahora que te hizo?-

-Pues, tenía que ir a la cámara del patriarca y no me quería dejar pasar por su casa. Que si quería pasar tenía que ir por los pasillos subterráneos.

-¿Y...? refutó la pelirroja

-Que esos lugares están llenos de telarañas y bichos y huelen inmundo… asco pasar por ahí

-Ajá ...

-Después de mucho pensarlo, el descarado me dijo que me dejaría pasar pero tenía que escoger entre dos opciones: Vencerlo en un duelo o darle un beso.

-Y tú como guerrera fuerte e independiente trataste de vencerlo, eso lo sé.

Shaina calló por un momento… -Pues… ¡no!

Marín por fin volteó a verla - ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Pues que le dije que le daría el beso, pero sólo en la mejilla y si se cubría los ojos… tú no sabes cómo duelen esas agujas escarlata y eso que sólo me aplicó tres la última vez que quise pasar por esa casa…

Marín se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación. –Te escucho-

La cobra jugaba con sus dedos… -Entonces me quité mi mascada, le cubrí los ojos…retiré mi máscara…

Marín ya estaba intrigada con tanto jugueteo, Shaina nunca había tomado tanto tiempo para explicar algo – ¡Ya dilo por los dioses!

-Bueno, me acerque a su mejilla a darle el famoso beso y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su mejilla, él se dio la vuelta, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y terminé dándole el beso en la boca.

Marín abrió sus ojos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando -¿Qué, qué? Me imaginó que opusiste resistencia.

Inconscientemente Shaina con la mirada hacia la nada, acercaba sus dedos delicadamente a sus labios como añorando el momento. –Si claro amiga, yo me opuse y lo golpeé pero tú sabes que él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Caíste en sus redes- le dijo Marín sacándola del trance.

Shaina se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de Marín – ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Quién podría fijarse en ese latoso, pesado, egoísta, egocéntrico, fastidioso, molesto bicho con actitud de don Juan, sonrisa coqueta, mirada azul seductora y ese cuerpazo regalo de los dioses. Maldito es tan… sexy…- dijo pasándose rápidamente las manos por la cara.

Marín sólo la observaba y le terminó estrellando la revista en la cara. –Ouch… eso dolió- refuto la peliverde

-¿Y el matrimonio para cuando?- Está vez fue Shaina la que golpeó a Marín.

-Tonta, no te burles. Ya quiero verte cuando el gato te diga algo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó extrañada el águila

Shaina viró los ojos –el gato… pues Aioria…- Marín soltó una carcajada. –Ay Marín, no me vengas con esa risita. Ustedes dos se gustan desde hace mucho, que se hagan los desinteresados es otra cosa.-

Marín abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Dentro de todo Shaina tenía razón. No podía negar que sólo escuchar su nombre, o sentir su presencia cerca le hacía erizar la piel y acelerar su corazón. La cuestión era que como buena guerrera y maestra de aspirantes a santos debía respetar las normas del santuario.

El águila negó con la cabeza –No, las leyes del santuario se deben respetar.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de las leyes? Romperlas- dijo la peliverde sentándose al lado de su amiga- Marín deja de ser tan ñoña o ¿acaso quieres que se muera el gato sin que sepa lo que sientes por él?

Marín lo pensó para responderle – Pues… él tampoco me ha dicho nada. No veo porque yo debería decirle algo. Tampoco estoy segura que él sienta algo por mí.-

Shaina se dejó caer sobre la almohada y empieza a maldecir. –Ustedes son tan tontos… tantos años venerándose y adorándose el uno al otro y por esas estúpidas reglas no se van a decir nada.-

Marín calló. Su sentido de la responsabilidad era mayor al del amor. Además. Aioria ya había tenido suficiente siendo llamado injustamente por tantos años "el hermano del traidor". Romper las reglas no era una opción para él. Se alegraba por su amiga, pero tal vez el de ella sería un amor en silencio y no correspondido.

-Marín no me regañes, pero ahora te contaré la mejor parte… me invitó a cenar- chilló emocionada.

 _**Fin flashback**_

Y dentro de todo, su amiga había tenido razón. Ella al menos pudo disfrutar de su relación con Milo, y aunque lo calificaba como un noviazgo apasionado, siempre afirmaba que entre ella y el escorpión no había existido intimidad. Por lo menos tuvo el sabor y candor de sus besos, sus caricias, se sintió protegida en sus fuertes brazos. El amor de Marín había sido silencioso, callado, secreto, pero a la vez tan grande que había sentido que le arrancaban el alma del cuerpo cuando sintió el cosmo de Aioria desfallecer.

El mayor contacto físico que recordaba con él fue cuando la salvó de un entrenamiento con su ahora amiga. La recibió evitando que cayera a causa de sus heridas y la abrazó con su cosmo para ayudar a curarla. El calor de su cuerpo, el tibio cosmo y los sonidos en el pecho del corazón del caballero se apoderaron de su ser. El embriagante aroma de su piel se clavó en su memoria sabiendo que tal vez nunca la tendría. Ese día, esos minutos que sus brazos la rodearon se convirtieron en el mayor recuerdo que guardaría en su mente, alma, corazón y piel. Aioria era un gran hombre, un guerrero valiente, un gran amigo, un cómplice… pero de ahora en adelante sólo sería un recuerdo.

La noche llegó sombría, silenciosa con un aire a sufrimiento. Las amazonas se quedaron de guardia para calmar el dolor, para evitar caer presas de las lágrimas, para no llorar más por aquellos que habían partido. Debían ser fuertes como homenaje a los guerreros caídos.

La mañana llegó y el eclipse avanzaba. Marín y Shaina habían permanecido en pie toda la noche. Cambiaron de guardia con Jabú e Ichi y se dirigieron a descansar o por lo menos a intentarlo. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cabaña del águila. –Marín, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- La pelirroja asintió. Las dos mujeres entraron y Shaina se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras Marín le alcanzaba un pijama y sacaba otra para ella. Se retiraron las máscaras, vistieron las prendas y se recostó sobre la cama. Marín se acercó a la pequeña cocina, colocó algo de agua a hervir y sacó dos bolsitas de té. Las sirvió y acercó una a su amiga. La tomó con ambas manos y la probó. –Manzanilla, la favorita de Milo- su rostro obscureció. –Menta, la de Aioria- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- No nos queda más que los recuerdos y ser fuertes por ellos. El silencio inundó la habitación y trataron de conciliar el sueño…finalmente el cansancio ganó.

No llevaban más de un par de horas dormidas cuando lo sintieron a lo lejos.

Las mujeres quedaron sentadas en la cama, cruzaron sus miradas. –Marín…- musitó la peliverde. –No es posible Shaina, ellos…- El fuerte cosmo de los caballeros dorados se había encendido de nuevo, fuerte, brillante, poderoso. Podía sentirse hacía el norte.

-¿Asgard? ¿Qué están haciendo allá?- preguntó confundida Shaina.

Se levantaron sin más y vistieron rápidamente sus ropas de combate. Se dirigieron al punto de reunión con los caballeros de bronce. Allí se encontraban los cinco chicos y algunos otros guardias quienes habían sentido el renacer de los dorados. Todos hablaban al tiempo, manoteaban, suponían hasta que Shaina los tranquilizó. –Estamos reunidos aquí porque creo que todos tuvimos la misma sensación. Al parecer los caballeros dorados han revivido pero no lo hicieron en el santuario, sino al norte del continente. Debemos estar alertas por si apresuran su llegada pronto. Por el momento, todos a sus posiciones e informen cualquier novedad.- Los guardias empezaron a caminar para regresar a sus puestos

-¿Shaina qué haremos? Preguntó Jabú, quien se quedó con sus compañeros de bronce.

-Esperar. No podemos hacer más- dijo bajando el tono de la voz.

Marín la siguió con la mirada y empezó a caminar junto a ella. – ¿Lo dices en serio?- la cuestionó- ¿Sólo nos quedaremos acá a esperar si llegan?

Shaina miró sobre su hombro y vio alejarse a los 5 muchachos. Se detuvo frente a Marín y viendo que no estuviera nadie más a su alrededor se retiró la máscara. De nuevo su mirada estaba nublada por las lágrimas –¿Y qué podemos hacer Marín, salir corriendo para ver cómo están? No sabemos porque revivieron allá, pero como tú misma dices nuestro deber como caballeros y amazonas es permanecer en el santuario. No tenemos otra opción. No hay más personal para defender el santuario o darles la bienvenida cuando lleguen ellos o los de bronce que están con Athena en el inframundo. Sólo podemos esperar.- Se coloca de nuevo la máscara y sigue su camino.

Los días siguientes son duros, eternos. No hay rastros de los dorados ni de los caballeros que están en el Inframundo. Marín por fin presenta a Seika a sus compañeros revelando la misión que le había encomendado Athena. Cuenta como la chica perdió la memoria buscando a su hermano y fue acogida por un hombre de Rodorio que la encontró y la cuidó. En ese momento, la chica advierte tener un dolor que le atraviesa el cuerpo. Una voz de ultratumba amenaza con terminar la vida de la chica: es Thanatos el dios de la muerte desde los campos eliseos. Kiki advierte un rayo que va directamente sobre la chica. Los caballeros y amazonas presentes la defienden de los ataques a distancia rodeándola. Reciben varios golpes, pero el ataque finalmente cesa. Los cosmos de los chicos dan ánimo a Seiya para proseguir la batalla.

Se levantan heridos, pero felices de saber que sus amigos aún se encuentran con vida y siguen luchando por la paz. Sin embargo, no todo es tranquilidad ya que los cosmos de los caballeros dorados siguen en Asgard y han sentido como algunos de sus cosmos han disminuido considerablemente: Afrodita, Milo, Aldebaran, Death Mask… otros han fluctuado como el de Shaka, Saga, Camus, Aioria… Aioria… aún lejos no podía salir de la cabeza y el corazón de la amazona del águila.

Casi se había completado una semana desde que sintieron que los caballeros dorados estaban de nuevo con vida. De repente, sintieron revivir esos mismos cosmos como nunca, luchar contra algo más poderoso que ellos mismos y así como habían regresado, de repente todo se volvía a apagar.

La batalla de los Campos Elíseos también había terminado. Athena regresaba con los triunfantes caballeros de bronce investidos ahora por las armaduras divinas, pero con un herido Seiya en sus brazos. Athena, ahora Saori, decide cuidar a Seiya, alejarse del santuario y permitirles a sus caballeros vivir una vida tranquila como la de cualquier humano.

Shiryu fue a Cinco Picos a su encuentro con Shunrei, Hyoga partió a Siberia, Ikki permaneció unos días con su hermano antes de desaparecer, Shun se quedó en la mansión. De repente, la paz terminó. Artemisa la diosa de la luna y Apolo el dios del sol, llegaron a reclamar las vidas de los santos de bronce que habían levantado sus manos contra los dioses. En castigo a los caballeros dorados, encerraron sus almas en un pilar frente a los ojos de todos en el santuario para recordar lo que podía ocurrirles si se llegaban a revelar. Otra batalla tuvo lugar. Aunque Athena intentó sacrificar su vida para evitar la muerte y destrucción de la tierra, los caballeros ahora legendarios llegaron en su ayuda. Para tristeza de Marín, uno de los protectores de Artemisa era su hermano Touma o Icaro como prefirió llamarse, quien había renunciado a su humanidad para defender los ideales de la diosa y terminó muriendo en sus brazos.

Seiya se enfrentó a los dos dioses logrando golpear a Apolo y cuando éste iba a impartir su castigo haciendo que olvidaran quienes eran y cuál era su misión en la tierra, el padre de todo apareció.

Zeus imponente, cayó como un rayo que inundó todas las esquinas del mundo. Los presentes se arrodillaron ante él.

-¡Alto! ¡Detente Apolo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Pe.. pero padre de todo, estos mortales han ofendido a los dioses del Olimpo... Yo sólo quería castigarlos- respondió tartamudeando.

-Silencio. ¿Acaso pasaras por encima de mí para tomar decisiones?

-Nunca gran Zeus- dijo mientras se hincaba en una rodilla temeroso.

-Después de ver los últimos sucesos he tomado una decisión.

Todos los presentes aguardaron las palabras del dios del trueno.

-He visto a mis hijos enfrentarse por el poder, por el dominio de esta tierra. Los he visto atentar contra sus habitantes con inundaciones, terremotos, eclipses. Y también he visto como perecen los valientes guerreros que han sido reclutados para sus ejércitos. ¿Quién les dio a ustedes –señala a Athena, Artemisa y Apolo- que les permitiría jugar con las vidas de aquellos que juraron protegerles?

Mi decisión es que a partir de este momento declaro que todos los guerreros que han fallecido o resultado heridos en guerras en nombre de sus dioses deben revivir. Santuario, Inframundo, Asgard, Templo del Mar, prepárense para recibir a sus guerreros caídos como los héroes que son. La paz reinará en todos los templos y aquel dios que insinúe el inicio de una nueva guerra será desterrado del Olimpo y de estos mundos. He dicho.

Apolo y Artemisa enojados al no cumplir su objetivo se retiran de nuevo al Olimpo. Athena agradece al padre de todo antes de retirarse prometiendo cumplir su orden.

El júbilo es total en el santuario y en el mundo. Kiki, Shaina y Marín se abrazan entre sí.

-Ves pequeño, volverás a ver a tu maestro- dice Shaina mientras el pequeño se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No sólo mi maestro, todos los caballeros. Estoy tan feliz- dijo el niño que salió corriendo a celebrar la noticia con Jabú y los otros.

Las amazonas soltaron el abrazo. –Escuchaste Marín. Regresarán.- grito emocionada Shaina mientras sostenía los brazos de la pelirroja.

Las máscaras ocultaban la emoción de las chicas pero sus corazones latían con más fuerza que antes, incluso algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Marín soltó a su amiga y miro al horizonte. Estaba feliz, tenía la esperanza que volvería a verlo.

Ahora solo una cosa, solo una persona ocupaba su mente… Aioria.


	2. Resurrección

Las labores de reconstrucción del santuario habían empezado. Las casas que habían caído como la de Aries y Virgo se levantaban orgullosas como alguna vez lo fueron sus ocupantes. Saori supervisaba todo, esperando la fecha donde los caballeros dorados pudieran regresar al templo. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que el padre de todo había hecho su promesa, pero aún no daba una fecha para la llegada de los guerreros. Tal vez, estaba permitiendo que todos reconstruyeran sus hogares y pudieran darle una grata bienvenida.

Marín y Shaina esperaban ansiosas el regreso de los santos. La peliverde estaba feliz ya que Athena les había permitido usar sus máscaras de manera opcional, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa, mientras Marín aún ocultaba su rostro.

-No entiendo como no te quitas ese pedazo de lata Marín, no sabes lo libre que me siento.- Marín guardo silencio. –En serio ¿no te vas a quitar eso? ¿O acaso esperas que un lindo gatito te la quite?

Marín lanzó un golpe que Shaina esquivó. –No seas tonta, es que… no me acostumbro.- musitó.

-¿Y cómo te vas a acostumbrar si no te la quitas?- refutó

Marín lo pensó por un instante antes de contestarle – La verdad es que lo único que es mío y que aún conservó como tal es mi rostro. Mi espíritu, mi voluntad y mis golpes pertenecen a Athena,

-¿Y tu corazón?- preguntó la peliverde.

Marín calló. No supo que contestar. Llevaba tanto tiempo callando lo que sentía por Aioria que ya no estaba segura y otro tanto esperando que llegará que ya ni sabía cómo reaccionaría. Además, la resurrección de los héroes caídos significaba que su hermano también regresaría.

Finalmente, las obras terminaron en los diversos recintos y la invitación llegó. Zeus había dispuesto el lago del Averno al sur de Italia, una de las llamadas entradas al Inframundo para entregar los guerreros a sus dioses. No aclaraba una hora fija, sin embargo, los dioses y sus acompañantes llegaron temprano al lugar.

Athena, sus 5 caballeros legendarios, sus 2 caballeros femeninos y el pequeño Kiki la acompañaban. Después llegó Hilda de Asgard con su hermana Fler, sus dioses guerreros sobrevivientes Frodi y Sigmund y una chica peliceleste y de ojos violetas desconocida para Athena y sus seguidores. Poseidón, junto a Sorrento y a Thetis también se hizo presente. Hades, no tuvo que moverse. Desde los Campos Elíseos, esperaba a sus jueces y espectros.

Hyoga se emocionó al ver a la rubia de Asgard y con permiso de Athena se fue a hablar con ella. Intercambiaron impresiones, mostraron la emoción de recobrar a sus amigos y charlaron durante largo rato.

La espera empezaba a ser agotadora. De repente, un haz de luz brillante y enorme cubrió el lago. La enceguecedora luz hizo que los presentes se cubrieran los ojos, mientras varias figuras empezaban a brotar como de una escalera de agua.

Aldabaran, Mu y Shion fueron los primeros en aparecer, Kiki corrió a su encuentro. Los guerreros de Asgard y los generales marinos caminaban imponentes al lado de los caballeros dorados.

Shiryu acudió al encuentro con Dohko y Shura, Shun e Ikki recibieron a Shaka, Afrodita y Death Mask. Hyoga observó alejar a Fler cuando ella corrió al encuentro de Hagen e Hilda al de Thor, Alberich, Baldr, Sigfried, Utgard y los demas. El chico un tanto triste recobró la sonrisa cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Su maestro Camus había regresado. Shaina caminó como en película romántica para llegar a los brazos de Milo quien la recibió tomándola por la cintura y dio un par de vueltas antes de encontrar sus labios en un tierno beso. Saga y Kanon hicieron presencia ante su diosa que estaba con Seiya, pidiéndole perdón por todos los pecados cometidos en el pasado.

Marín observaba todo a su alrededor. Buscaba entre la multitud y se alegraba de ver como todos encontraban a sus familiares o amigos. Miraba con atención esperando a aquel. De repente, alguien tomó su muñeca haciéndole voltear la mirada del lugar donde venían los guerreros.

-Hola Marín- dijo la profunda voz del joven.

Sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían. Touma, su hermano la había buscado. La chica se lanzó hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo. Lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de ambos. –Antes que nada, debes perdonarme por mis acciones. Quería dejar mi humanidad y convertirme en un dios. Levanté mi mano contra ti y eso no tiene justificación. Pero ahora que ya estoy de vuelta y no hay amenaza de una nueva guerra espero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, mi querida hermana.

-Así será- contestó la pelirroja.

Detrás de ellos, dos imponentes figuras se vislumbraban. Aioros el santo de Sagitario y su hermano Aioria. El de Leo alcanzó a ver la interacción de Marín con el muchacho y se lanzó con un dejo de disgusto sobre ella.

-¿Interrumpo?- se atrevió a decir.

La chica soltó el abrazo del joven al escuchar la que a sus oídos era un dulce voz que hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro detrás de ese frío metal.

-Te veré después- dijo Touma a su hermana. - Con su permiso, caballero. Tomó la mano de Marín y depositó un beso en su dorso antes de despedirse y partir con sus compañeros. Marín volteó a ver a Aioria pero notó algo de enojo en su mirada y su semblante. La sonrisa detrás de la máscara se borró. Aioria iba a empezar a hablar cuando una voz desconocida para ella llamó al león a gritos

-Aioria, Aioria, ¡qué alegría! Dijo la chica peliazul que llegó con las guardianas de Asgard, mientras corría a los brazos del caballero. De un brinco llegó y se colgó de su cuello. –Te extrañé tanto- soltó enérgica la joven mientras Aioria la sostenía con un brazo.

Marín se quedó de una sola pieza. Gracias a la máscara nadie notó que su rostro perdió el color y su garganta la voz. Permaneció de pie frente a la pareja por unos segundos, se sintió un mal tercio y decidió retirarse de ahí. Aioria volteó al verla partir.

-¿Pero qué carajos pasó ahí?- soltó Shaina quien observaba la escena desde lejos con Milo.

-Ahhh, esa… es Lifya- dijo despectivo el escorpión- Nos ayudó mientras estuvimos en Asgard. Al parecer está muy interesada en el gato.

Shaina clavó su miradas y sus uñas en él - ¿qué dijiste?

-¿Por qué haces eso? dijo zafándose del agarre de la cobra.- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que le pase a Aioria?

-No es por mí- dijo la chica- es más por…- señaló con la boca a Marín que caminaba sola en medio de la alegría general.

-Pues, no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que tu amiga perdió la partida sin jugarla.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso que pasó allá? Ven Milo, vamos por ella no podemos dejarla sola- dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Marín se sentía perdida, confundida. Ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con Aioria pero sentía que él ya estaba enojado. Y además esa chica que había salido de la nada. No la recordaba de la vez que estuvo en Asgard con los caballeros de bronce, ¿Por qué se había lanzado de esa forma sobre Aioria? Y ¿por qué el no reaccionó cuando la vio? Mil dudas cruzaban su mente cuando sintió que la llamaron.

-Marín espera.- gritó Shaina- Mira quien regresó- dijo halando a Milo para que saludará a la pelirroja.

-Cuanto gusto en volver a verla señorita- profirió coqueto mientras tomaba su mano y la saludaba.

-Hola Milo, me alegra tanto que regresaras. No sabes cuantas noches en vela pasó Shaina llorando por tu culpa.

La peliverde le hizo ojos a su amiga.

-Lo sé, soy inolvidable- refirió engreído.

Shaina le dio un golpe en el brazo y Marín rió.

Mientras tanto Saori e Hilda se acercaban a dialogar.

-Athena, que este día de alegría perdure por siempre en nuestros corazones.

-Que así sea Hilda. ¿Qué te parece si se quedan esta noche en el santuario y les damos una gran bienvenida a nuestros guerreros?

-Me apena tanta molestia, pero si eso te alegra será un placer acompañarte.

Las dos señoras fueron con sus grupos de soldados y expresaron el deseo de Athena. Todo fueron gozos y celebraciones.

Tal y como habían llegado, Athena llevó con su energía a sus guerreros al santuario, del mismo modo que lo hizo Hilda.

Al llegar, muchos corrieron de inmediato a sus casas a ataviarse para la ocasión.

Marín se dirigió a su cabaña. Decidió tomar una ducha y dormir un rato. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta. Al principio no quería contestar, pero al notar que había dejado la luz de la cocina encendida no pudo negarse más.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó de mala gana

-Ya Marín abre la puerta, soy yo Shaina.

La pelirroja se levantó y quitó el pasador de la puerta, dejando entrar a su amiga

-Vaya, algo debió ponerte de malas para que no quieras ni abrir.

Marín miró a su amiga que estaba acicalada con un vestido sencillo a la rodilla de color blanco con pequeñas flores azules en contraste, unos zapatos azules de tacón bajo y con el cabello recogido de lado con una hebilla de perlas. – ¿Y qué tal, como me veo?

-Te ves muy bien Shaina- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces, es en serio que no vas a ir a la fiesta?

-No tengo ganas- dijo Marín

-Anda que fue lo que ocurrió, acaso Aioria te dijo algo para que te pusieras así.

Marín negó con la cabeza. No es solo que no me siento bien y no quiero incomodarlos haciendo caras o importunando con mi malestar o presencia- dijo por lo bajo

¿Estás segura?- preguntó Shaina. Aprovecha que estoy aquí y puedo ayudar a arreglarte.

Marín volvió a negar. -No te preocupes estaré bien-

Shaina le preparó un té antes de irse. Voltea a ver nostálgica a su amiga y se despide agitando la mano.

-Que te vaya muy bien- repara Marín.

Shaina llega al gran salón donde se pueden observar a los caballeros de bronce vistiendo camisas y pantalones elegantes parecían chicos en un baile de graduación, los guerreros de Asgard vistiendo sus ropas clásicas y algunos de los dorados como Aldebaran y Dohko vistiendo de etiqueta. –Vaya que se tomaron en serio la fiesta- pensó para sí misma.

Buscó entre la multitud a esos ojos azules de ensueño y vio a Seiya acercarse a ella.

-Hola Shaina!

-Hola Seiya- la chica ni le presta atención

-Te ves muy bien esta noche.

-Gracias. ¿Has visto a Milo?

-Mmmmmm, no, aún no llega. Con respecto a él… quería decirte que vi cómo se recibieron el día de hoy y me alegro mucho por ti… bueno por los dos.

La chica lo miró –Bueno, gracias. Espero que tú también puedas empezar una bonita relación con tu Saori… algún día. Si me disculpas, voy a esperar a Milo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a los cuatro dorados faltantes.

Aioria y Milo vestían trajes negros y camisas claras que acentuaban los colores de sus ojos. Shura vestía un traje azul oscuro de chaleco con camisa blanca que le ajustaba perfecto y Aioros un traje gris oscuro que le resaltaba muy bien. Entraron capturando la atención del lugar.

Los meseros inmediatamente les ofrecieron de beber, y ellos aceptaron sus copas. Athena propuso un brindis, secundada por Hilda.

-Damos la bienvenida a los valerosos guerreros que habían abandonado este mundo y que hoy retornan más fuertes que nunca. Sean bienvenidos a sus hogares.

Todos brindaron y bebieron de sus copas. Iniciaron las conversaciones entre unos y otros. Aioria barría el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Se te perdió algo gatito?- dijo Milo molestando a Aioria

-No es de tu incumbencia bicho- rezongó de mala gana

-Si buscas a Lifya está por allá- señaló Aioros

-Aioria la vio y continuó la búsqueda- No, no es nada hermano.

Shaina por fin se posesiona al lado de Milo quien la toma por la mano para sorpresa de todos.

-Amigos les presentó a mi novia Shaina de Ofiuco.

Todos voltean a verla y abren grandes los ojos. Jamás se imaginaron que detrás de esa fría máscara metálica y esa actitud medio demoniaca estuviera el rostro de un ángel.

-¿En serio eres tú?- dijo Shura. Nunca en la vida lo habría imaginado. Eres muy bonita. Te felicito bicho tienes buen gusto.

-Gracias- dijeron los dos al tiempo para risas de todos.

Aioria haló a Shaina levemente hacia un lado. –Disculpa que te interrumpa, ¿sabes porque Marín no ha llegado?

La chica le dio una fría mirada de arriba hacia abajo. -No lo sé- se apresuró a contestar.

-Tú eres su amiga y sabes… casi todo de ella. Estoy seguro que sabes porque no está aquí-

-Bueno la verdad si sé, pero no te quiero decir

-Aioria se tomó el cabello del flequillo y se lo acomodó hacia atrás tratando de disimular la rabia.

-Shaina por favor, o me vas a obligar a ir hasta su cabaña para preguntarle yo mismo.

Shaina lo pensó por un instante. -No es mejor que no vayas. La verdad no se sintió bien desde que llegamos y prefirió quedarse a descansar. Ya abra tiempo para otras celebraciones- dijo.

-¿Marín está enferma?- refirió con sorpresa. –Debo bajar a ver como está.

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas- dijo secamente la cobra. –Además, parece que alguien viene a buscarte- dijo mientras señalaba a la peliceleste que venía muy alegre a saludarle.

-Hola otra vez Aioria- dijo muy animada mientras se colgaba del brazo del caballero.

Shaina le clavaba una mirada de "muéranse" a la pareja. Aioria no supo que hacer, hasta que la cobra actuó. Estiró la mano hacía la joven y se presentó –Mucho gusto, soy Shaina de Ofiuco, santo femenino de plata del santuario. ¿Y tú eres?

La chica se sonrojó. Extendió su mano y respondió –Yo soy Lifya, doncella del palacio Valhalla en Asgard. Es un placer.- dijo tratando de ocultar la incomodidad ya que Shaina literalmente le estaba estrujando la mano.

Finalmente se soltaron. –Bienvenida seas al Santuario de Athena, veo que ya cuentas con quien pueda darte un recorrido por los alrededores del lugar. Y ahora si me permiten debo volver con mi novio.

-Es una chica muy bonita, aunque muy ruda- dijo Lifya sacudiendo la mano.

-Sí, le faltan modales- dijo apenado Aioria.

A lo lejos, Saori e Hilda observaban a la pareja quienes conversaban divertidos.

-Athena, estoy tan feliz por todo. Gracias por tu acogida.

-No hay de que Hilda. Desde hoy las puertas del Santuario están abiertas para ustedes las veces que quieran.

-Te agradezco. Sin embargo y aunque creó que lo que voy a decirte es un tema delicado y tal vez este no es el momento, me parece muy importante que lo sepas.

Saori miró a Hilda con preocupación y la invitó a sentarse.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Hilda.

La mujer suspiró antes de iniciar. –Bueno, antes que nada, agradezco que tus caballeros dorados hayan ayudado a la destrucción del dios Loki. Su apoyo fue fundamental para recobrar la paz de Asgard. Sin embargo, se ha dado una situación que a nuestros ojos es algo considerada. Tal vez para ustedes no sea tan dramática pero para nosotros es algo que puede ser muy grave.

Saoria esperaba ansiosa el anuncio. ¿Qué podía ser tan espinoso como para que Hilda interrumpiera su festejo? La mujer prosiguió.

-Lifya es una de las últimas doncellas que llegó a servir al palacio. Fue muy importante en nuestra batalla porque mientras estuve enferma ella fue la representante de Odin en la tierra y en Asgard. Mientras ella estuvo al frente, acompañó permanentemente a uno de tus caballeros, a Aioria de Leo. De hecho, ella afirma que…La mujer guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Qué Hilda que es lo tan delicado que ella afirma?

Hilda miró a Saori a los ojos. –Ella dice que perdió la virtud con él.- Saori abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo. –Para nosotros eso es algo muy grave, ya que ella estaba comprometida con Frodi de Gullinbursti uno de nuestros dioses guerreros y después de conocer esa noticia, él rompió el compromiso. Ahora, según nuestras normas, se tienen dos opciones: Aioria debe casarse con ella y hacerse responsable por lo ocurrido o Lifya deberá ser humillada y desterrada de Asgard.

Saori no daba crédito a lo que oía. Aioria uno de sus más respetables guerreros había terminado ofendiendo al pueblo de Asgard al llevar a la cama a una de sus doncellas. Acaso él no estaba enamorado de Marín como todo el mundo, hasta ella misma presumía. La diosa se llevó la mano a la frente y calló por unos minutos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que encontremos una solución razonable a esta situación en la mañana, cuando los ánimos estén calmos y todo el calor de la fiesta se haya apagado.

Hilda asintió. -Lamento haber arruinado la noche con esta noticia pero no quiero que la relación entre el santuario y las sagradas tierras del norte se vea afectada por este incidente. La música empezó a sonar y varias parejas salieron a la pista. Sigfried aprovechó e invitó a la líder asgardiana a bailar.

Shion vio la creciente preocupación en Athena. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció unos bocadillos. -¿Todo bien por acá? – Saori le sonrió a medias. -Creo que mejor me voy a descansar, mañana tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar contigo como patriarca del santuario.- Shion abrió sus ojos. -¿Patriarca? No acabó de llegar y ¿me va a nombrar patriarca? Pensé que ese puesto lo iba a ocupar Saga o Aioros. ¿Pero yo?

Saori ni lo miró. La verdad Shion necesito a alguien con experiencia en ese puesto. No llevan ni 24 horas de haber revivido y ya estamos implicados en un asunto diplomático. -¿Así de grave? Preguntó el lemuriano. -Todo depende de la solución a la que lleguemos- afirmó Saori. Se levantó de la silla y se retiró a su recámara. La fiesta continuó hasta entrada la madrugada. Algunos caballeros se pasaron de copas perdiendo el glamour del momento, lo que ocasionó la risa de los demás, otros lloraron a moco tendido expiando sus culpas pasadas, pocos lograron sobrevivir al fervor de la noche.

Aioria era uno de esos. Su consumo de alcohol había sido moderado y había tenido que ayudar a Aioros a llevar a un borracho Shura que no hacía sino llorar y pedir perdón al par de hermanos. Llegaba a su casa a descansar. Entró y dio nuevamente un vistazo a todo a su alrededor. Había encontrado todo en perfecto orden. Las cosas habían permanecido en su sitio como si él, como si ellos nunca hubieran faltado.

Se dejó caer en un de los sillones y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Recordó el instante que había regresado y vio a Marín en los brazos de ese muchacho. Se llenó de ira y apretó sus puños con rabia. ¿Acaso Marín lo había olvidado tan pronto? ¿O tal vez no sentía nada más que un afecto de amigos por él? Se sintió culpable por no haberle dicho nunca sus sentimientos hacia ella. No podía culparla, él se había ido y el tiempo había pasado. Decidió ir a descansar.

La mañana llegó al santuario cálida y alegre. Como si el planeta estuviera celebrando junto con ellos. Marín se levantó y observó la claridad por la ventana. Su sueño fue intermitente pasó parte de la noche pensando en lo ocurrido en el día en el encuentro con su hermano y en Aioria, pero sobretodo en esa chica.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo para desayunar. Luego se bañó y se vistió con sus ropas de entrenamiento y su máscara y salió a buscar a Shaina. Frente a su cabaña tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver llegar corriendo a su amiga con los zapatos en la mano y recién bañada.

-Marín- dijo asombrada la cobra. -¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Porqué vienes llegando hasta ahora?- el águila se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta. La mujer la tomó de la mano y la entró a la cabaña.

-Marín no te imaginas lo que me pasó. –

-Ni creas que si me lo imagino.-

-Ay Marín no seas malpensada. Si me quede en la casa de escorpio pero Milo es tan lindo. Me dejo dormir en su cama y él se quedó en un sillón. Esta mañana me preparó el desayuno me lo llevó a la recamara y me invitó a cenar y a pasear por Rodorio más tarde.- Marin sonrió, estaba feliz por su amiga.

-Ay Marín lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada que no medí mis palabras y…-

-No tienes que disculparte. Estas enamorada y eres correspondida. Cualquiera estaría feliz de ello.- Dijo regresando a su casa. -Espero que la pases bien. Nos veremos más tarde para que me cuentes como te fue. Saluda a Milo de mi parte. La pelirroja abandonó el lugar.

Paso el día en su cabaña. Por su parte Aiora había dedicado el día mostrando el pueblo de Rodorio a Lifya y Fler a petición de Hilda. Mientras esto ocurría las dos mujeres, Shion y Sigfried se reunían para debatir el tema de la noche anterior.

-Athena entiendo que probablemente esta sea una situación normal en este lugar del continente pero en nuestras tierras la deshonra de una doncella es un tema muy importante. Como te comente el dia de ayer o Aioria se hace responsable o debemos desterrar a Lifya.

Shion y Athena se miraron. Les parecía un poco extremo el castigo si Aioria no se hacía cargo abandonar a la chica no era opción. -Hilda te propongo que permanezcan unos días más en el Santuario mientras encontramos la solución. El día de mañana hablemos con Aioria, tal vez no sea necesario llegar a esos extremos si él acepta su responsabilidad.

Milo y Shaina se divertían en Rodorio mientras paseaban en los puestos mirando y comprando tonterías. De repente una figura conocida se acercó a ellos.

-Milo, Shaina, ¿qué hacen acá?- pregunto el curioso león

-Nada raro gatito, sólo nos divertimos- contestó entre risas el escorpión

Detrás de Aioria dos figuras femeninas hicieron presencia.

-Fler que gustó saludarte- dijo Shaina extendiendo un abrazo a la rubia. Miro de reojo a la chica a su lado. -Lifya ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora que estoy con Aioria mucho mejor- se sonrojó al contestar.

Shaina haló del brazo a Milo. -Bueno ya nos vamos tenemos reservación para cenar. ¡Hasta luego!

-Y porque no vamos a cenar todos- dijo inocentemente Lifya.

Shaina la miro con ganas de brincarle encima y despedazarla. -Ay querida, nos encantaría pero la mesa es sólo para dos.

-Bueno pero tal vez en el restaurante nos puedan cambiar la mesa. Así conozco mejor a los amigos de Aioria - dijo tomando el brazo del leonino.

Shaina miró a Milo quien sabía que la cobra no quería compartir su tiempo con la extranjera.

-Es una buena idea- remató Fler.

La pareja término aceptando y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al ingresar Milo identificó su reservación.

-Señor tengo reservación a nombre de Shaina Ofiucus y Milo no Scorpio, pero quisiera saber es posible cambiar la mesa de dos a cinco asientos.

El hombre le pidió que esperara. –Bueno tenemos una cancelación de último minuto, ustedes podrán ocupar esa mesa.

-Vaya es un lugar muy bonito y romántico- Afirmó Lifya al observar la decoración y las tenues luces. -¿No lo crees Aioria? El león se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los cinco se sentaron, ordenaron sus platos que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Shaina inició la conversación.

-Bueno Fler ayer te vi muy contenta con Hyoga, pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo pero luego lo dejaste como niño abandonado cuando llegó Hagen.

Las mejillas de la rubia se incendiaron. –Bueno… la verdad… si Hyoga me ayudó mucho cuando ustedes fueron a Asgard y no te voy a negar que es un chico muy atractivo y tierno pero Hagen ha estado conmigo desde mi niñez y pues creo que debo darme una oportunidad con él.

-Ah, ya.- Y tú Lifya, ¿también estabas esperando la resurrección de algún guerrero?

Lifya notó la cortante mirada de la cobra, repasó sus ojos por la mesa y sonrió al ver a Aioria. –Sí, no te lo puedo negar. Ayer fue un día muy feliz para mí.

-Mmmmm, veo. ¿Y también te darás la oportunidad con él?

-Pues… si él está de acuerdo. La verdad yo ya tenía un compromiso, pero él se portó tan bien conmigo que creo que merecemos una oportunidad.

Shaina pasó el trago de vino con dificultad -¿Rompiste tu compromiso por otro hombre? Vaya deberá sentirse afortunado...-Y tú Aioria- dijo mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada sabiendo a quien hacía referencia la asgardiana- Has estado muy callado últimamente. ¿Tienes planes mediatos para concretar alguna relación local- extranjera?

Aioria sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba Shaina. –La verdad por el momento, no.- contestó secamente mientras la cara de Lifya se ensombrecía.

-Disculpen, debo ir al baño- dijo triste la chica.

-Espérame Lifya voy contigo- afirmo Fler

-Vaya que chica tan particular. Primero está comprometida y rompe ese compromiso para darse una oportunidad con alguien que no sabe ni lo quiere. ¿Qué irónico, no?

Aioria y Milo se atragantaron. Shaina estaba a punto de explotar. –Milo, nos vamos-

-Aioria, creo que Shaina y yo nos retiramos. Por favor nos despides de Lifya y Fler y nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento. Te dejo dinero para cancelar la cuenta.

Milo arrojó varios billetes para salir corriendo detrás de su novia.

-Shaina, espera por favor, dijo cuando por fin la alcanzó fuera del restaurante.

La mujer soltó un grito. –Milo, tú sabes que pasó entre esos dos en Asgard?

-¿A qué te refieres amorcito?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-Esa mosquita muerta está detrás de Aioria, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

-Ya cálmate, y si así fuera, ¿a ti en que te afecta?

-A mí directamente no Milo, pero… Marín… Marín es mi amiga y la he visto sufrir mucho. Ella se quedó esperando a Aioria como tonta llorando por su partida, para que este miserable apareciera en Asgard, se divirtiera y terminara involucrado con… esa.

-Ya nena no te afanes. Eso es cuestión de ellos. Y tal vez la culpa es de los dos por no haber dicho nada antes de que él se fuera conmigo y Mu al castillo Heinstein.

-Milo… tú sabes algo, no me lo niegues.

-Yo sólo sé que te amo.- dio desviando el tema de conversación.

Después de los rumores que habían surgido sobre lo ocurrido entre el león y la doncella, los 12 caballeros hicieron un pacto de silencio, aunque Mu, Shaka y Aldebaran no estaban completamente de acuerdo con ello.

Entre tanto en el interior del restaurante, Aioria agita su copa de vino esperando a las chicas.

-Volvimos- dijo Fler- ¿Y Milo y Shaina?

-Piden excusas por retirarse, pero tenían algunos asuntos que atender- dice colocando de mala gana la copa en la mesa. – ¿Les parece si nosotros también nos vamos?

Aioria pide la cuenta al mesero. Las chicas se levantan mientras el deja el dinero. Salen del lugar y un contrariado Aioria camina delante de las mujeres.

-Lifya, tú sabes que le pasa a Aioria, parece distante.- dice Fler

-Tal vez sólo este cansado-

-Lifya me preocupa lo que él dijo allá adentro. Rompiste tu compromiso con Frodi cuando nos enteramos de la resurrección de los guerreros, pero la verdad yo no veo algún interés de él por formalizar la relación de ustedes.

La peliceleste titubeó. –No te preocupes, por lo que alcancé a conocer de él, no creo que sea capaz de permitir que me destierren de Asgard. En algún momento tiene que ceder y tendrá que responder por sus acciones, o bueno por las mías. Tomó a Fler del brazo y caminaron más rápido hasta alcanzar al caballero. Lo vio y le sonrió tiernamente y miró a la chica de reojo mientras lo tomaba a él del brazo.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a Aioria.


	3. ¡Sorpresa y una invitación!

Los tres llegaron al santuario y Aioria acompañó a las dos chicas hasta la recámara del Patriarca.

-Bueno señoritas espero que hayan pasado un agradable rato y que les haya gustado Rodorio. Las dejo en buenas manos y si me disculpan, me retiro a descansar.

Lifya lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo –Aioria muchas gracias por todo.- Lo hala hasta ponerlo a su altura y le da un beso en la mejilla.-

El chico la mira y le sonríe. –Hasta mañana, que descansen.

Aioria baja las escaleras cruzándose en el camino con las vacías casas de Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio. Llega a la casa de su hermano y entra encontrando a Shura y Aioros en una partida de póquer.

–Hermano. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué esta tarde para invitarte a almorzar. Sigue, estoy haciendo añicos a Shura.

Aiora se dejó caer en un sillón. –Estaba en Rodorio. Athena me pidió que llevara a Fler y a Lifya a conocer la ciudad. Nos encontramos con Milo y Shaina y terminamos cenando juntos. Acabo de dejarlas con Shion- dijo un tanto cansado.

-Parece que esos dos van es serio, ¿no creen?- dijo Shura

-Así parece. Me alegro por ellos. Es difícil encontrar el amor en un espacio como el nuestro, en medio de batallas y conflictos. Pero ahora que no hay amenaza de guerras santas, tal vez sea tiempo de empezar a sentar cabeza, ¿no lo crees hermano?- dijo Aioros.

Aioria que estaba tocándose el puente de la nariz voltea a verlo. – ¿De qué hablas hermano no llevamos dos días de haber revivido y ya estás planeando casarte? Definitivamente estás loco.

-Hermano no lo digo por mí. –Aioria y Shura lo miraron sorprendido. –Tú sabes que después de lo que pasó en Asgard con Lifya, tal vez tú…

Aioria enfurecido lo interrumpió.- ¡Calla Aioros!, ya te dije que ese asunto era un tema del pasado, además ni siquiera tengo claridad de lo que ocurrió…

Shura volteó la cara lentamente hacia otro lado, Aioros respondió -Pero Aioria no te pongas así. Yo no tengo la culpa de tus actos, además me parece lo más normal del mundo que entre dos personas que se gustan puedan ocurrir "cosas" y puedan surgir sentimientos entre ellos.

Aioria se levantó de su asiento y le gritó – Tú no tienes idea de mis sentimientos, te alejaste de mi lado cuando tenía 7 años y me dejaste solo y miserable. No tienes idea lo que he pasado en estos casi 14 años que estuve sin ti. No tienes idea de lo que siento. Y además lo de Lifya fue un error y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.- dijo mientras se retiraba de la novena casa

Shura volvió la mirada a su amigo. – ¡Vaya!, que carácter que se gasta. Increíble que a pesar de tenerte acá justo ahora, te siga recriminando lo que ocurrió hace tanto. Perdón no debó hablar de eso, también fue mi culpa que lo dejaras solo-

-Pues en verdad Shura, yo llegué a pensar que estaba interesado en Lifya. No en vano, le dejó el medallón que yo le había obsequiado y pues… en el poco tiempo que compartimos allá, él no me comentó nada de tener algún interés amoroso.

–Pues…-Shura calló.

-¿Qué ocurre Shura? Acaso tú sabes algo que yo no.

Shura cruzó los brazos atrás de la cabeza. –Mmmmm, pues amigo tú sabes que acá en el santuario a pesar que la gran mayoría somos hombres, los cuentos corren muy rápido. Sólo te puedo decir que uno de los tantos rumores que recorrieron el lugar es que tu hermano pasaba mucho tiempo con una de los santos femeninos de plata.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aparte de Shaina hay otros santos femeninos? ¿Cómo se llama, quién es, dónde la ubico?

-Ya amigo cálmate. Marín, ella es la santo del Águila, de hecho ella entrenó a Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso que ha luchado por Athena en innumerables ocasiones. Tiene no sé… como 17- 18 años, la verdad no sé. Y si solíamos verla a menudo con Aioria, en los campos de entrenamiento, caminando por el santuario, de hecho su relación se volvió más estrecha después que tu hermano la salvó de "un entrenamiento" con Shaina, hasta la curó con su cosmo. Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme.- dijo arrojando las cartas que tenía en la mano- El arquero se despidió y vio salir a su amigo.

Aiorios recordó que el día de su llegada había visto una chica abrazando a un joven y que su hermano se había dirigido hacia ella. Se preguntó si ella sería la chica que su amigo nombraba.

Aioria recorrió rápidamente las escaleras pasando sin dirigir palabra por Escorpio y Libra y fue detenido por un gran cosmo al entrar a Virgo.

-¿Qué quieres Shaka?- bufó molesto.

-¿Enojado Aioria? Recuerda que Buda dijo que " _Aferrarse a la ira es como agarrarse a un carbón caliente con la intención de tirárselo a alguien; tú eres el que te quemas."*_

-¿De qué hablas? Deja tus sermones y habla claro.

-Puedes ocultar tu ira desquitándote con los demás, incluido tu hermano, pero sabes bien que la rabia que contienes en tu interior la creaste tú mismo, con tus actos.

-¿Tú también me vas a reprender por lo que pasó en Asgard? ¿No sé supone que hicimos un pacto de silencio y el tema quedaba olvidado?

-Sabes que no estuve ni estoy de acuerdo con eso. " _Exhibimos las faltas de los demás como el viento esparce la paja, mientras ocultamos las nuestras como el jugador tramposo esconde sus dados."*_ Además Aioria ten en cuenta una cosa " _Tres cosas no se pueden esconder: el sol, la luna y la verdad."*_ Y esa verdad Aioria _, se_ sabrá pronto. Aunque no quieras, le harás daño a la gente a tu alrededor y tal vez tú mismo salgas dañado de esta situación.

-Calla Shaka, déjame en paz tú también.- gritó el león furioso

-Sólo te puedo regalar unas frases más _"Tu peor enemigo no te puede dañar tanto como tus propios pensamientos."* "El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional."_ * De ti depende Aioria. Que descanses- dijo el rubio retirándose tranquilo a su recámara.

Aioria salió corriendo de Virgo. Llegó a su casa y estrelló la puerta de su habitación, se recargó contra ella y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se arrepentía cada minuto de lo que fuera que había ocurrido en Asgard. Se dolía de haber permitido que Mu le diera alas a Lifya. A veces maldecía su amabilidad hacía el sexo opuesto, pero ya nada podía hacer. Y las palabras que le había dicho Shaka le retumbaban en la cabeza… la verdad se sabría, pero no sería de su boca, eso lo podía apostar.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, se dejó caer de cara contra las almohadas mientras pensaba en la pelirroja que tanto anhelaba ver pero no se sentía capaz de encararla. Quería verla, se moría por hacerlo, pero recordaba hacerla visto en brazos de otro en frente suyo… además le pesaba no haberle confesado nunca el cariño que sentía por ella, pero pesaba aún más el hecho de creer que había traicionado sus sentimientos en un momento de debilidad.

Un cosmo se anunció en su puerta. Se levantó y volteó a ver y regresó rápidamente contra la almohada -¿Qué quieres bicho? ¿Tú también me vas a recordar lo mal que actúe después de revivir?

Milo lo miró, tomó una silla, le dio vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas en ella. – ¿De qué hablas?, vengo de dejar a Shaina en el recinto de las amazonas. ¿Y a ti qué te pasó te atropelló un autobús o qué?

Aioria se dio la vuelta mirando al techo. –Aioros… y Shaka también…- hizo una pausa. –Aioros pretende que "formalice" la relación con Lifya y Shaka dice que pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz o algo así, ya sabes que cuando habla con sus frasecitas me desconectó del mundo.

-Veo... ¿Y ya la viste?

-¿A Marín? No, no me he atrevido a hablar con ella, ayer la vi con un muchacho y cuando le iba a preguntar quién era él, llegó Lifya y no pudimos hablar y hoy con lo de Rodorio tampoco pude buscarla.

-Creo amigo, que tendrás que apresurarte a hablar con ella. Shaina está muy inquieta sobre ese tema y sabes que desde que esas dos se perdonaron y empezaron a andar juntas se cuentan todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. Después que salimos del restaurante tuve que evadirle el tema varias veces. Se pone insoportable cuando quiere averiguar algo- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

-Milo, no sé con qué cara voy a mirarla.

-Pues con la única que tienes- dijo burlón- Deja el drama gato. Cuando la veas acuérdate cuando abrazaba a ese muchacho y ya. Se emparejan las cosas. Me voy a dormir.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Aioria sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. –Tomaré tu consejo, galán de pueblo pobre- Milo se alejó sin voltear a verlo pero alzó el brazo y le mostró el dedo medio. –Yo también te quiero- resongó. Después de la batalla de las doce casas la distancia entre los dos se redujo y no habiendo muchos guerreros con los cuales combatir ni compartir, Milo y Aioria empezaron a entrenar juntos, herirse juntos, pasar tiempo en recuperación juntos, hasta el punto en que sin darse cuenta empezaron a confiarse sus secretos.

**Flashback**

Milo y Aioria entrenaban en la arena del coliseo ante los gritos de varios guardias. Incluso hacían apuestas sobre cuál de los dos caballeros quedaría de pie. Llevaban más de dos horas de combate y aún así no se detenían. Aioria tenía la nariz reventada y un hilo de sangre le caía de la sien. Milo tenía el labio partido, la mejilla y la ceja abiertas.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes gato? Dijo Milo escupiendo la sangre de su boca.

-No has visto nada bicho rastrero. Te acabaré- dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente contra su oponente.

Los golpes iban y venían, la sangre salpicaba la arena y los guardias animaban a su favorito.

Aioria logra conectar un derechazo directo en la cara del escorpión, haciendo que caiga de espalda contra la arena.

-Ríndete bicho-

-Primero discúlpate-

Aioria se paró frente a Milo. –¿En serio todo este show es por lo que dije?

Milo hizo un movimiento rápido con las piernas tumbando a Aioria que cayó a su lado.

-Shaina no está enamorada de Seiya, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo un agitado escorpión.

-Yo sólo te digo lo que vi, además que cada que está en peligro ella corre o corría a ayudarlo. –dijo recuperando el aire.

Dos voces femeninas se escucharon: -Aioria, Milo ¿qué están haciendo?- dijo Marín mientras levantaba la cabeza del león.

-Estos dos están locos, se van a matar- dijo Shaina mientras se acercaba a mirar la herida en la mejilla del escorpión. – ¿Y ahora se puede saber porqué están peleando?

-No peleamos, entrenamos.- dicen en coro

Marín gira a ver a los guardias. Le hace una señal con la cabeza a Shaina quien con sólo voltearlos a ver los hace regresar a sus lugares.

-Levántate Aioria, tenemos que limpiar esa heridas- dijo el águila extendiéndole la mano.

Milo mira la escena y dice coqueto– ¿Y tú cobrita no me vas a ayudar a limpiar mis heridas?

Shaina lo mira de reojo –Por mí que te quedes ahí botado y te coman los buitres-

Aioria ríe. –Levántate bicho, dile a alguna de las doncellas que te ayude.

-Sé de varias que gustosas me ayudarán a curarme

Shaina pateó la arena, cruzó los brazos y se alejó de ahí. Milo rió.

Los tres se dirigieron a la quinta casa donde Marín les ayudó con las heridas y los vendajes. Les preparó unas tazas de té y se despidió –Bueno, espero que si los dejo acá no se maten. Ójalá se recuperen pronto.

-Gracias Marín, es una pena que tengas que irte- dijo Aioria con algo de tristeza.

-Vendré después a ver cómo estás... digo están.

Aioria se quedó viéndola hasta que salió del templo.

-A la próxima me avisas y me voy- dijo Milo mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo moviendo su cabeza para desviar el ataque

-"Es una pena que tengas que irte"- dijo con voz de bobo. –Acá el que sobraba era yo.

-En verdad no sé qué quieres decir Milo.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Me crees tonto Aiora? Ahora pasó casi todo el tiempo contigo y me he dado cuenta que Marín te mueve algo más que el piso. Te le quedas viendo como idiota cada que está cerca ¿O me equivoco?

-Tú y tus paranoias.

-No gatos con botas, engaña a otros, a mí no. Háblale, dile lo que sientes antes que sea tarde. En nuestro oficio no sabemos si tenemos un futuro. Mañana puede ser tarde.-

Aioria guardó silencio. –Bicho rastrero, no tienes idea…

**Fin del flashback**

Aioria se acostó viendo al techo. Al otro lado del santuario, en el recinto de las amazonas, Marín tampoco puede dormir.

-Temprano la buscaré- pensó Aioria mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-Tal vez, deba ir a hablar con él- pensó ella al tiempo que se cubría con la frazada.

Mañana sería otro día.

El amanecer llegó a Grecia con todo su esplendor. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul casi sin nubes. El clima era perfecto.

Marín pensó en pasar por la cabaña de Shaina para preguntarle cómo le había ido con Milo, pero prefirió esperar que su amiga se acercara a contarle. Se bañó, se vistió, usó su máscara y salió de su cabaña rumbo a las doce casas.

Y ahí estaba, frente a lo que antes eran las ruinas donde lloró amargamente la partida de su caballero. La casa de aries estaba delante de ella. Se acercó a la entrada y se anunció con su cosmo. Mu hizo presencia con un muy feliz Kiki.

-Marín que gusto verte.- refirió el carnero. Mientras Kiki salió y la abrazó por la cintura.- No te vi en la celebración, ¿te pasó algo?

-Mu, me alegra verte. No te preocupes, estaba un poco cansada, tantos meses de espera me tenían con los nervios de punta.

-Maestro Mu, Marín cuidó de mí durante su ausencia. Será una buena mamá cuando llegue el momento- refirió el chiquillo haciendo sonrojar bajo la máscara a la pelirroja.

Mu pudo sentirlo y dirigió sus ojos hacía ella.

-Marín escuche que Athena les permitió quitarse la máscara, ¿puedo saber por qué tú aún la usas?

Marín lo pensó un momento.- Pues es sólo la costumbre-

-Te propongo algo ¿Por qué no pasas a mi taller y te arreglo la máscara? Sería una forma de agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Kiki.

El chiquillo la tomó de la mano y la adentró en Aries – Si maestro es una excelente idea.-

-Pe-pero yo… dijo tartamudeando

-No te afanes, si te preocupa que veamos tu rostro usa esto mientras la arreglo – dijo Mu pasándole una gorra y unos grandes lentes de sol.

Marín se dirigió al baño y se quitó la máscara. Observó su rostro en el espejo, suspiró y se colocó los lentes y la gorra y salió cabizbaja entregándola al lemuriano.

Mu se dispuso a trabajar mientras Kiki conversaba con Marín, en verdad era un niño travieso, inquieto pero muy dispuesto a aprender para convertirse en caballero.

Marín observaba desde otro cuarto como el lemuriano trabajaba el metal, lo hacía con mucho cuidado y dedicación. La paciencia en su trabajo le auguraba excelentes resultados.

Los tres sintieron un cosmo acercarse.

-Adelante Aioria- dijo el ariano.

-Gracias Mu, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sobreviviste a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-Sí, Aioria. Lo difícil fue traer a Aldebaran que se bebió hasta el agua del florero y tuvimos que dejarlo en su casa con Saga, Deathmask, Afrodita, Dohko y yo. Definitivamente el torito debe ponerse a dieta.

Aioria soltó una sonora carcajada. Observó lo que estaba haciendo su compañero pero antes que pudiera preguntar, el ariano interrumpió. -Ayer no te vi en el santuario. ¿Todo en orden?-

-Sí, Athena me pidió que acompañara a Fler y a Lifya a conocer Rodorio. Después nos cruzamos con Milo y Shaina y terminamos cenando juntos. ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?- dijo acercándose al sitio donde trabajaba.

-Estoy arreglando esta máscara- dijo levantándola para mostrársela al león quien la reconoció de inmediato

-Esa es… la máscara de Marín. ¿Dónde está ella Mu?- dijo nervioso

-En el cuarto de enfrente con Kiki.- Marín ya había escuchado parte de la conversación y conoció el nombre de la chica que tanto la inquietaba:Lifya.

Sin preguntar, Aioria se dirigió a ese cuarto. Esperaba encontrar a Marín con su rostro descubierto, ver sus ojos por primera vez, su corazón se aceleró al paso que él avanzaba. Entró a la habitación y observó a la chica con gorra y lentes que jugaba con Kiki.

-Marín- musitó

La chica volteó a verlo sin levantar la cabeza. –Aioria ¡que gustó verte! –dijo sin inmutarse aunque en su interior tenía el corazón desbocado.

Se acercó a ella y observó al niño –Kiki me alegra verte a ti también.-dijo revolviendo los cabellos zanahoria de su cabeza- Iba a ir a buscarte, no te vi en la fiesta de bienvenida. Shaina me dijo que te sentías mal.

-Sólo estaba un poco cansada, han sido unos meses bastante largos. Pero ayer tampoco te vi- dijo haciéndose la que no había escuchado- ¿pasaste el día con tu hermano ahora que él está aquí?

Aioria se enmudeció. Miraba a la chica, quería reclamarle el verla abrazada a otro, pero recordaba lo ocurrido en Asgard y se sentía culpable.

Kiki se levantó –Iré a ver cómo va mi maestro

-Aioria, ¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí es que ayer Athena me encomendó llevar a Fler a conocer Rodorio.

-Ahhh, sólo a Fler. ¿Y si le gustó la ciudad?

-Sí, aunque no es muy grande tú sabes que tiene sus encantos. ¿Y tú Marín como has estado? ¿Alguna novedad que contar?

Kiki regresó corriendo con la mejorada máscara en las manos. –Mira Marín mi maestro ya terminó. Pruébatela, quiero ver cómo te queda.

La chica la tomó y la observó. En la parte superior conservaba su esencia, había descubierto lo ojos y reformado la parte baja. Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Observaba la máscara, le recordaba a la que usó su hermano cuando se enfrentó con Seiya. Le gustaba lo que veía pero le asustaba como quedaría al verla puesta.

Se retiró la gorra y los lentes y la colocó sobre su rostro. La máscara descubría justo debajo de su nariz en diagonal dejando ver sus labios y mentón. Se observó bien antes de salir.

Afuera, los tres se reunieron en el taller de Mu, Aioria estaba un tanto ansioso esperando ver a la chica.

-Te pasa algo Aioria, te noto nervioso.

-Ehh, no es nada Mu, no te preocupes.

Marín se acercó con la gorra y los lentes en la mano. Como si un ángel se descubriera ante sí, el león abrió los ojos y la boca y contempló lo que la máscara le permitía ver. Unos ojos azules tan brillantes como zafiros, unos carnosos labios rosas que serían la tentación de cualquiera y un fino mentón que merecía ser besado.

Kiki corrió hacia ella –Marín te ves muy bien.- dijo recibiendo las cosas en su mano.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa!- dijo Mu. – ¿Te gusta cómo quedó?

-Si Mu, te lo agradezco. Ya no tendré que quitarme la máscara cuando tome mis alimentos, es un muy buen diseño.

-Le queda muy bien, ¿no es así señor Aioria?- dijo el niño. ¿Señor Aioria?

-Tierra llamando a Aioria- refirió Mu.

El león salió de su trance. ¿Qué? ¿Sí? Ejemmm eh si Marín te ves muy bien.- dijo mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella, como queriendo tocarla para verificar que fuera real.

-A todas estas, ninguno de los dos me dijo para que quería pasar por mi templo. ¿Aioria, Marín?

-Ehhh yo sólo pasaba a ver como estaba Kiki- dijo nerviosa la mujer

-Ehhh, yo creí haber sentido que me habías llamado. ¿No fue así Mu?- dijo Aioria tratando de salir del paso

El lemuriano hizo cara confusa –Yo no te he llamado.-

-Estaría seguro que sentí tu llamado. Mmm, bueno, fue mi error entonces, pero en fin ya que estamos aquí porque no vamos todos a celebrar la nueva imagen de Marín almorzando fuera. ¡Yo invito!- dijo el león tratando de cubrir el verdadero motivo de su estancia ahí.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Mu. – ¿Está bien si los acompañamos Marín?

-Me apena abusar de ti Aioria. Además estoy con mi ropa de entrenamiento. No podría ir así a la ciudad.

-Pues aún es temprano para almorzar. Puedes ir a cambiarte y nos vemos sobre el mediodía en la salida del santuario, ¿les parece?

-Es una buena idea- dijo Mu

Otro cosmo se abría paso por Aries. –Veo que hay fiesta y no me invitaron. Mu, Aioria me rompen el corazón- dijo Milo en tono de broma mientras miraba curioso a la chica a su lado. -¿Y tú de dónde saliste?-preguntó viendo la pelirroja. -¿Dónde tenías escondida a esta belleza Mu?- dijo señalándola.

-Ya Milo no bromees. Me harás sentir apenada.

-Marín, eres tú. Veo que no quieres quitarte la máscara del todo. Es difícil desprenderse de ciertos hábitos. Pero este es un primer paso y debo decirte que te ves bien.

-Gracias.- Un ligero rubor se alcanzó a vislumbrar por el borde de la máscara.- Iré a cambiarme y nos veremos en la salida- comentó Marín antes de salir del primer templo.

Los cuatro la vieron caminar hasta la salida y Milo rompió el silencio. -¿Y qué es lo que haremos?

-El señor Aioria nos invitó a almorzar a Rodorio señor Milo. ¿Usted también va a ir?

Milo volteó a ver al león. – ¿En serio gato? De haber sabido que estabas tan invitalon no había hecho planes con Shaina. ¿Y vas a ir con esas fachas?

Aioria se miró la ropa que traía. Una camiseta estampada y un jean un tanto desgastado y zapatillas -¿Qué tiene? ¿Me veo tan mal?- preguntó.

Todos rieron. -Pues si vas a salir con una chica tan bonita como Marín al menos que no parezcas vago.- dijo Milo- Espero que la pasen bien, me voy por mi Cobra.

-Adios Mu, nos veremos más tarde.- dijo Aioria corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Milo.

Marín pasó por la cabaña de Shaina. Golpeó antes de entrar. –Siga- se escuchó desde su interior.

Marín tomó aire antes de entrar. Shaina se estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello y volteó a ver quién era. -¿Y tú quién eres? Dijo sorprendida.

-Shaina no te hagas tonta soy yo, Marín. Ya deja de molestarme, en casa de Aries pasé más de un sonrojo.

-Vaya Marín te ves muy bien. Sí que Mu sabe hacer su trabajo- dijo mientras miraba a su amiga por todos los ángulos.

-¿Estás de salida?- Dijo mirando a su amiga que se encontraba un tanto arreglada. –No pasaste ayer a contarme como te fue, vendré después entonces.-

-No, no espera. Pues si saldré. Milo me invitó a pasear iremos a Creta. Ayer estaban promocionando un pequeño tour y compramos los boletos. Volveremos tarde en la noche. Discúlpame que no te fui a buscar para contarte como la había pasado –dijo son tono suplicante la peliverde, aunque en el fondo no quería contarle lo del encuentro con las asgardianas.

-No te preocupes, me contaras después. Quisiera pedirte un favor antes que te vayas. ¿Podrías prestarme un vestido?

Shaina la vio fijo. ¿Quieres que te preste un vestido? ¿Y para que quieres un vestido?

-Acaso no escuchaste si, préstame un vestido por favor. Es que cuando estaba en Aries, Aioria nos invitó a almorzar y tú sabes que casi no tengo ropa para salir- dijo un poco apenada.

La peliverde saltó de inmediato a su armario y prendas empezaron a volar por toda la habitación. Sacó un vestido azul cielo que parecía tener un encaje por encima, manga media, ceñido hasta la cintura y una falda amplia y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. –Usa este-

Marín lo colocó sobre ella y se vio al espejo. –Es hermoso amiga-

Shaina abrió la otra puerta y empezó a buscar unos zapatos… -llévate estos. Si no tienes vestidos tampoco tendrás zapatos de tacón y no te irás con zapatillas. ¿Y quién más va a ir?- preguntó curiosa.

-Mu, Kiki, Aioria y yo.

-Mmmmm veo. La cobra se sentó detrás del águila y le empezó a hacer una trenza que iniciaba casi en su oreja izquierda y terminó al otro lado. Tomó la pinza de perlas que ella había usado y ajustó el peinado con ella. –Mira esto también te servirá- dijo entregándole un lip gloss rosa suave y un perfume. Se escuchó el golpe de la puerta. –Siga- volvió a decir la cobra.

-¡Hola ya llegué!- dijo Milo observando a las dos chicas –Lo siento ¿interrumpo?

-No te preocupes Milo, yo ya iba de salida. Espero que se diviertan.- dijo retirándose de la cabaña.

Shaina tomó por el brazo al escorpión – ¿Se ve muy bien, no te parece?- Milo asintió –Pero no tan bella como tú- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Marín corrió a la cabaña y se dio un duchazo, se colocó el vestido que le quedaba como hecho a medida, dejando ver su pequeña cintura. Le quedó justo arriba de la rodilla y el pequeño tacón de los zapatos, le hacía ver sus formadas pantorrillas. Se aplicó el gloss y un poco de perfume y acomodó la trenza que trató de no mojar. Miró el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. Tomó un pequeño bolso, colocó el gloss y el frasco en su interior y lo llevó sobre su hombro. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que sus amigos la verían así y no sabría cómo reaccionarían, sobretodo Aioria.

¿Estaría preparada para el momento?


	4. Declaración

Marín se dirigió a la salida del santuario, camino despacio por la falta de costumbre de los pequeños tacones, cuando iba llegando vio la espalda de un hombre alto, acuerpado, de cabellos revueltos por el viento. Vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con zapatos de calzar negros también. La chica llegó y tocó su hombro haciendo que volteara. Aioria gira y abre sus ojos lo más grande que puede – ¿Acaso eres una princesa?- preguntó sacando una carcajada de la pelirroja. –Te ves… realmente hermosa-

-Muchas gracias caballero, usted también se ve muy guapo.

Aioria contemplaba a Marín embelesado por lo que veía. Era la primera vez que la observaba de esa manera. Siempre utilizaba su ropa de entrenamiento o su armadura y aunque no le quedaba nada mal a su gusto, percibirla así era como un sueño. Se acerco a ella y rozó la yema de los dedos suavemente contra el filo de la máscara pasando muy cerca de sus labios. El corazón de Marín se agitaba con cada milímetro que recorría. Cerró los ojos para guardar esa sensación en su memoria y sintió el cálido aliento de Aioria acercándose a sus labios. –Ay por los dioses- fue lo único que cruzó su mente, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra o realizar algún movimiento que la sacará de esa situación.

Sintió los labios del león tan cerca de los de ella cuando escucharon una voz gritar a lo lejos –Señor Aioria, Marín, pensamos que se habían ido sin nosotros.- Los dos salieron de ese embrujo y voltearon a ver al niño que venía corriendo. –Kiki, aquí estás. Cómo se te ocurre los estábamos esperando.- Marín levantó la vista y vio a Mu que se acercaba también. Rogaba a los dioses que no hubiese visto nada de lo ocurrido., pero una nube de polvo se había levantado evitando que alguien pudiera ver lo sucedido.

-Aioria, ¿en dónde está Marín? no la veo por acá, ¿se arrepentiría de ir con nosotros?- dijo en son de broma.

La chica rió – Ay Mu no te hagas tonto, aquí estoy.- dijo la chica- ustedes harán que me avergüence.

Aioria rió ante la escena. –Bueno, ¿les parece si nos vamos?- Los demás asintieron y Kiki y Mu avanzaron. El caballero de Leo ofreció su brazo a Marín para que le tomara de gancho. La chica un poco avergonzada por lo anterior, lo dudó un poco pero terminó aceptando. Así inicia una dulce reunión.

En la recámara del patriarca, Shion llama a Aioros con su cosmo. El caballero de Sagitario se presenta tan pronto puede con él.

-Aioros, te conozco de hace mucho tiempo y como recuerdas tú ibas a ser mi sucesor hasta los eventos de hace casi 14 años. Siempre te he considerado una persona honesta y me gustaría contar con tu versión de la historia.

-Dígame su ilustrísima. ¿En que podría colaborarle?

-Aioros, si lo has notado la representante de Asgard en la tierra, la señorita Hilda de Polaris, su hermana Fler, su lugarteniente Sigfried aún se encuentran en el santuario. Esto se debe a una situación que se presentó justo después de que ustedes perecieran en el muro de los lamentos. Ustedes revivieron en las tierras del norte y se nos ha informado de una situación que puede cambiar el rumbo de algunos caballeros dorados que intervinieron en la batalla. Se trata de un asunto de "honor"

Aioros escuchaba atento lo que el patriarca decía. Cuando escuchó decir la palabra "honor" sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. No estaba seguro si el patriarca hablaría de la situación que se presentó con su hermano… o tal vez se refería a él.

-Caballero de Sagitario, como hermano mayor de Aioria debes estar enterado de los acontecimientos que rodearon su relación con la señorita Lifya…- Aioros respiró aliviado- …La señorita Hilda nos ha pedido una reunión con tu hermano para hallar una solución a la situación presentada.

-¿A qué situación se refiere su excelencia?- preguntó inquieto

-Bueno, la muchacha afirma que ella y tu hermano…- Shion trataba de encontrar las palabras mientras movía sus manos nervioso. –Ella afirma que se entregó a tu hermano. – Aioros no mostró mayor sorpresa, era lo que los rumores indicaban- Ahora, según las leyes asgardianas, que de hecho ya deberían reformar porque tienen como 400 años, o Aioria se hace cargo de Lifya o ella será desterrada de Asgard.

Aioros proceso la información que el maestro le estaba dando. Guardo silencio al imaginar cual sería la reacción de su hermano al enterarse del escenario que se veía venir.

-Aioros, veo que lo que he dicho parece ser verdad. No he escuchado que negaras ni reaccionaras ante la situación que te comento. Por favor, quisiera escuchar que tienes para decir.

Aioros hizo cara de decepción. Durante los siguientes minutos explicó a Shion lo poco que sabía sobre la chica y las aparentes circunstancias en las que conoció y se dio la relación con su hermano. De igual forma, que Aioria insistía que no recordaba claramente que había pasado pero que todo se trató de un intento desesperado de la chica por salvarle la vida ante una hipotermia y que al parecer se habían dejado llevar por algo más. Shion escucho atentamente al joven, sin el más mínimo gesto que indicara que estaba pensando.

-Ahora, te voy a pedir un favor Aioros. Dile a tu hermano que se presente inmediatamente conmigo, necesito escuchar su versión de la historia.

-Lo siento su ilustrísima, Aioria no se encuentra en la casa de Leo ni en el santuario. Cuando pasé por la casa de Leo, no se encontraba y traté de ubicar su cosmo y lo hallé cerca de Rodorio.

-Ya veo. Aunque no hay amenaza de guerras por lo pronto, creo que tendré que programarles los horarios para las salidas. Es increíble si te pregunto cuántos caballeros hay en este momento custodiando sus casas que me dirías.

Aioros rastreó los cosmos de sus compañeros. Pudo sentir sólo 3 aparte del suyo propio. Los demás no se encontraban.

Shion tomó una hoja y le pidió al arquero que se acercara. Arrancó uno de los volantes que utilizaban para citaciones y lo llenó con la fecha del día siguiente y la hora 10:00 am. Aioros giró levemente la mirada y vio otra citación marcada para Marín. Shion le entregó la de Aioria.

-Maestro si no le molesta le puedo ayudar a entregar la correspondencia que tiene pendiente. Es que la verdad, aún no me acostumbro a estar acá otra vez y pues… me aburro un poco.

Shion sonrió. Agradeció el gesto del siempre amable caballero. –Pues la verdad aún no hay mucha pero ¿puedes ayudarme entregando esta otra citación en el recinto de las amazonas? Te lo agradecería mucho. Te puedes retirar Aioros. Y recuerda ni una palabra a nadie sobre este asunto.

Aioros afirmó y pidió permiso para retirarse del recinto. Cuando iba saliendo, se tropezó con Hilda que venía con su hermana y con Lifya. Las miradas entre los dos se cruzaron y un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de ambos. La mujer había reaccionado colocando su mano en el pecho del caballero.

-Mil perdones su excelencia- se excusó amablemente.

-No se preocupe usted caballero, fue mi culpa por venir distraída.

Sin darse cuenta Aioros había tomado la mano de la asgardiana la cual reflejaba su nerviosismo al empezar a transpirar frío. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, hasta que la voz de Sigfried los separó. –Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No te preocupes Sigfried, sólo me tropecé con el caballero de Sagitario. Fue mi imprudencia por venir conversando entretenida con Fler y Lifya- dijo la líder de los dioses guerreros soltándose del agarre del caballero.

Sigfried notó el nerviosismo de la mujer y clavó su mirada en Aioros quien atentamente se volvió e excusar y se retiró del lugar. Antes de salir por completo de la estancia, volvió su vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul de la asgardiana. La mujer contempló por última vez los ojos turquesa del caballero antes de continuar su camino.

Lifya miró la escena y el cruce de miradas. Si los rumores eran ciertos y la honorabilísima señorita Hilda de Polaris había tenido un fugaz romance con el caballero de Sagitario en su corta visita a Asgard, su silencio tendría un precio y ese precio era ayudarle a conseguir a Aioria.

En Rodorio, Kiki jugaba alegremente en el mercado alrededor de Mu, quien había aprovechado para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Marín y Aioria caminaban detrás de ellos. Los propietarios de los negocios no dudaban en alabar el cambio de la chica y mencionar la bonita pareja que hacía con el caballero, sacando los colores de ambos en más de una ocasión.

-Mu, ya compraste medio mercado, ¿ahora si podemos ir a buscar el restaurante?- dijo divertido Aioria.

-Sí Maestro Mu por favor, muero de hambre- dijo Kiki mientras tocaba su estómago con las manos.

Marín soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Aioria, pocas veces la había escuchado reír pero ante el frío metal de la máscara completa nunca había podido contemplar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban, sus dientes blancos lucían perfectos, sus rosados labios se veían tan provocativos…

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Kiki- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del risueño niño y avanzaba con él. La imagen lució tan maternal a los ojos del León que por un instante se imaginó como sería conformar una familia con aquella hermosa mujer.

Mu llegó por detrás y le dio una palmada a Aioria por la espalda que le borró la imagen y lo dejó sin aire -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como momia?- preguntó el pelilila mientras instaba a su compañero a caminar.

Marín y Kiki se detuvieron frente a un lugar. Tenía varias cintas, globos y anuncios que invitaban al ambiente familiar. Los caballeros detuvieron su paso y observaron también.

-Vaya parece que este lugar es nuevo, no lo había visto, ¿o tú sí Mu?- preguntó Aioria.

Mu le dio un vistazo –Al parecer no estaba cuando nos fuimos amigo.

-Es un sitio nuevo, lo inauguraron hace un par de meses- refirió Kiki.- Nosotros no habíamos podido venir por estar esperando por ustedes en el santuario ¿No es así Marín?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno si les parece, entonces conozcamos juntos este lugar- dijo Aioria invitándolos a seguir.

El sitio como lo anunciaba, portaba un agradable ambiente familiar, con mesas de diversas formas para varias personas, algunas decoraciones como pinturas animadas y de comics, posters de películas, incluso contaba con un pequeño escenario donde se programaban karaokes y se presentaban algunos artistas dependiendo del día de la semana. Todos miraron y enseguida una camarera llegó para atenderlos y ubicarlos. El menú contaba con nombres divertidos y llamativos para los niños y especialidades para los adultos como comidas internacionales y otros platos típicos y de la región.

Cada quien ordenó su plato y se encontraban bastante entretenidos conversando, riendo de los comentarios de Kiki, hablando de lo bien que se veía Marín, de lo serio que se veía Milo en su relación con Shaina… hasta que una chica de baja estatura salió afanada sobre el escenario, instaló un micrófono a su altura y colocó una silla, se sentó y giró una guitarra que tenía en su espalda. Golpeó suavemente el micrófono un par de veces para verificar si tenía sonido. –Buenas tardes a los comensales. El día de hoy me permitiré acompañarlos con un par de canciones, esperando hacer su almuerzo aún más agradable. Inició con unos acordes suaves y muy románticos.

 _Nunca supiste qué andaba pensando  
Ni mucho menos mirando  
Cada cosa que decías  
Más de una noche yo estuve soñando  
Que tú también me sentías  
Que tú también me querías  
Es menos fácil teniéndote al lado  
Y aunque no lo hayas notado  
Haces más fácil mi vida_

 _Como me mira y sin poder tenerla  
Como me mira, cuando puedo verla  
Como me mira, de reojo y tierna  
Como me mira, queriendo quererla  
Como me mira, no hago más que pensar en ti  
Como me mira, estando tan cerca_

 _Como me mira_

Marín mira atenta a la chica, mientras Aioria no puede dejar de mirar a la amazona sintiendo cada palabra de la canción como queriendo dedicársela.

 _Lástima lo que te quise querer  
Peor aun que te quiera  
Y que te siga esperando  
La otra noche te estuve mirando  
Para tenerte grabada  
Y que no me duelas tanto  
Es menos fácil teniéndote al lado  
Y aunque no lo hayas notado  
Haces más fácil mi vida_

 _Mirándote yo he pasado noches que no sabrás  
Mirándote he pasado más de mil noches que nunca sabrás  
No juegues más con candela me enseñó mi mamá  
Mirándote… porque este amor que me guardo  
Queriéndote… es sólo mío y no más  
Cantándote… no aguanto una noche más  
Noches que no sabrás  
Mirándote yo he pasado noches que no sabrás  
Al otro lado del río y yo me vine a sentar  
No juegues más con candela me enseñó mi mamá  
Mirándote porque este amor que me guardo  
Queriéndote es sólo mío y no más  
Cantándote no aguanto una noche más  
Noches que no sabrás._

Los presentes aplauden a la chica, quien bebe un poco de agua antes de continuar. -Bueno si tienen a una persona especial a su lado, a su pareja, a esa amiga de toda su vida, es momento de invitarla a bailar. Marín está tomando de su refresco cuando Aioria extiende su mano hacia ella. -¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?- La sorprendida chica mira a sus acompañantes. Mu le hace un gesto para que acepte y el niño sólo espera atento a ver la reacción de su amiga. -Pe-pero Aioria, yo- dice tartamudeando.

-Es sólo una canción Marín, no me hagas el desplante- dice el tranquilo caballero aún con la mano extendida. Con un rubor que se nota a leguas por la máscara, la chica toma la mano del caballero y se desplazan a la pista junto a unas dos parejas más.

-Aiora, hay muy pocas personas, me siento un poco apenada.- dice aún nerviosa

-No te preocupes, ya verás que más parejas se animan a bailar- dice el caballero mientras lleva su mano a la espalda de la amazona, la acerca a su cuerpo y le guiña un ojo. De nuevo, la chica empieza a tocar una suave melodía.

 _Mira que te miro y que me muero  
Y aunque te hayas ido lejos sueño y te puedo alcanzar  
Dime si el amor no es algo serio  
Que he llorado y que te espero y todo se podrá arreglar  
Volverte a ver, pudiera ser  
Que todo fuera como la primera vez  
Tenerte así, cerca de mí  
Y volver a empezar y volver a sentir _

Aioria clava sus esmeraldas en los azules ojos de Marín. La chica siente derretirse con esa mirada. Él le da su mejor sonrisa y la amazona parece ceder y soltarse más. Durante un instante parece que a su alrededor no existe nadie más, sólo ellos dos.

 _Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad  
Has sido lo más grande de mi vida  
Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

 _Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento_  
 _Mírame a los ojos no tienes que hablar_  
 _Deja que mis besos curen otros tiempos_  
 _Quiero que te quedes un poquito más_

-Es una linda letra ¿no te parece?- dice él

-Sí, las dos han sido canciones muy hermosas.

 _Que fui presa de tu encanto y ya no me pude escapar  
Dime que me llevas muy adentro  
Que tan solo hay sentimiento de saber que ya no estás_

 _Volverte a ver, pudiera ser_  
 _Que todo fuera como la primera vez_  
 _Tenerte así, cerca de mí_  
 _Y volver a empezar y volver a sentir_

Él baja la mirada por un instante, parece estar reuniendo el valor suficiente para hablarle. -Marín, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención irme sin despedirme. Pero pensé en lo difícil que sería la situación si te prometía que volvería y no pudiera hacerlo. Pensaba mucho en ti durante la batalla que libré junto a Mu y Milo contra Radamanthys. Si para nosotros fue difícil combatir contra él, no me quería imaginar que pudiera hacerles a ustedes si llegaba a ir al Santuario.- Aioria haló más a Marín contra él.

 _Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad  
Has sido lo más grande de mi vida  
Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

 _Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento_  
 _Mírame a los ojos no tienes que hablar_

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no me hubiera perdonado si ese infeliz te llegaba a hacer algo. Tenía mucho miedo… de perderte.- Marín sólo lo observaba no se había atrevido a musitar palabra. Aioria soltó la mano de Marín y la coloco junto a la otra en su espalda. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire.

-Después de mi hermano, tú has sido la única persona que ha creído en mí, en ti encontré un motivo para seguir adelante, para vivir. Agradezco a Athena y a los dioses por haberte puesto en mi camino- Se separa ligeramente de ella buscando su mirada y encuentra los ojos con asomo de lágrimas. Recarga su frente contra la de ella y cierra los ojos. -No quiero que llores Marín, no merezco tu llanto.- dice mientras por sus mejillas ruedan un par de lágrimas.

 _Has sido lo mejor de mi camino  
Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad_

 _Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

-Te amo Marín. Fui un cobarde al no decírtelo antes. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 _Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento  
Mírame a los ojos no tienes que hablar  
Deja que mis besos curen otros tiempos  
Quiero que te quedes un poquito más._

Marín acerca su mano y seca suavemente las lágrimas del caballero. Sus miradas se cruzan una vez más. El caballero se acerca tiernamente hacia la boca de la amazona, retomando el momento que había ocurrido a la entrada del santuario. Como si se tratará de una reliquia a punto de ser descubierta, toca suavemente los labios de la mujer -No sabes cuantas veces he imaginado este momento- dice para finalmente unir sus labios con un delicado beso.

-Maestro, Marín y Aioria…- dice sorprendido Kiki mientras Mu trata de taparle los ojos.

-Esas son cosas de adultos Kiki. ¡Uff! ya era hora, esos dos si se demoraron mucho- dice por lo bajo.

Las demás parejas ya han regresado a sus asientos y ellos aún siguen en la pista fundidos en un abrazo.

Al percatarse que la música ya no suena más, Marín llama su atención. -Aioria, creo que ya debemos regresar a la mesa.- Él toma su mano, la besa dulcemente y camina tomado de ella hasta llegar con sus amigos.

-Pensé que me iba a hacer viejo y no vería este momento.- dijo Mu haciendo a la pareja sonrojar

Los dos cruzan miradas y se dan una sonrisa. Terminan la cena y salen del restaurante camino al santuario.

Aioria toma la mano de Marín y entrelazan los dedos. -Marín no me has dicho nada. Me voy a sentir como un tonto si no escucho que al menos sientes cariño por mí.

La amazona ríe y toma aire para poder hablar. -¡Ay Aioria! No estoy segura, pero esto parece un sueño, y la verdad aún no quiero despertar. Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando que tan sólo me insinuaras algo. Llegué a pensar que sólo me querías como tu amiga.

El león río. -No, Marín, esto no es un sueño, y no creas yo era el que pensaba que tu sólo me querías como un amigo.

Mu y Kiki han caminado y tomado algo de ventaja sobre ellos. Se detienen frente a un puesto de helados. -Par de tórtolos, apresúrense o se quedan sin postre- dice el ariano mientras el niño rueda los ojos por los diferentes sabores que se ven en el refrigerador.

Cada uno toma de su sabor favorito, ante la indecisión de Kiki, Mu le pide una canasta de chocolate, fresa, chicle, ron con pasas con salsas de mora y chispitas de colores. Llegan en silencio al santuario y Mu y Kiki se despiden -Bueno creo que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar, nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que ordenar las compras. Aioria agradecemos mucho la invitación, espero que podamos repetirla pronto.

-Si señor Aioria, muchas gracias. La comida estuvo muy rica y el espectáculo mejor.- Mu le da un pellizco. -Auch…Yo me refería a la cantante.- todos ríen.

Aioria acompaña a Marín hasta la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Se rasca la cabeza, un poco nervioso. -Bueno, Marín yo, eh… Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en tu compañía. - dice casi tartamudeando.

Marín lo mira con una sonrisita pícara. -Gracias a ti Aioria. Lo pase muy bien el día de hoy.- La chica se empina y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia su cabaña. Antes que siga avanzando, el caballero la retiene tomándola por la cintura. -Espera Marín. Después de todo lo que te dije hoy, ¿sólo merezco un beso en la mejilla?

La chica aún risueña mira al joven. Mueve su cabeza en señal de duda de un lado a otro. Mira hacia los lados, se cerciora que no hay nadie más y se acerca y le da un besito rápido en los labios. El león inquieto reclama más. La hala contra su ser y la bese un poco más apasionado, logrando que la chica se aferre contra su pecho y busque con su mano acariciar sus castaños cabellos. Se separan con la respiración un tanto agitada, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Es mejor que me vaya- dice ella. -¿Te parece si mañana hablamos con más calma? Debo ver cómo está June y las niñas que habían traído a entrenamiento. Hasta mañana Aioria.

El leonino se despide agitando la mano, mientras ve alejar a la chica. Se da un golpe en la frente y dice para sí mismo -Sí, Aioria, si lo lograste. Ahora si estás casi seguro de lo que Marín siente por ti.- Corre rápidamente hacía su templo.

Marín llega a la cabaña donde descansan las aprendices de santo. Niñas huérfanas que llegaron antes de la batalla de las doce casas y que ella y Shaina estaban entrenando para convertir en sus sucesoras. Después de la batalla, June se había instalado un tiempo en la isla Andrómeda, estuvo presente durante las labores de reconstrucción, pero al recibir la negativa de Shun de convertirse en el maestro de la isla, decidió regresar al santuario. Posteriormente a la declaración del padre de todo de no permitir nuevas guerras, las niñas no tenían otro lugar donde ir por lo que Athena permitió que se quedaran y continuaran con un entrenamiento más sencillo.

Marín se acerca a la casa y encuentra a June con las niñas. La rubia no puede ocultar su entusiasmo al ver la nueva imagen de su amiga. -Vaya Marín te ves muy bien. ¿Y a qué santo le debemos el milagro? O mejor ¿A qué gato?

La pelirroja ríe. -¿Tú también vas a empezar a molestar June?

-No para nada es molestia, pero debes admitir que te ves muy bien. Por fin te ves alegre y se fue ese aire sombrío que te cubrió por estos últimos meses. A propósito Marín, vino a buscarte Aioros.

-¿Aioros de Sagitario? ¿Y qué quería?

-Mmmmm, no me dijo, Sólo que tenía algo que entregarte y que mañana pasaría muy temprano a dejártelo, que estuvieras pendiente.

Marín observó que casi todas las niñas estaban listas para dormir, algunas aún se encontraban aseándose los dientes y cepillando sus cabellos. -Bueno niñas, ya saben la rutina. Es hora de dormir. Que pasen buena noche.

-Buenas noches maestra Marín- contestan en coro-

-¿Tienes hambre, quieres comer algo?- pregunta June

La mujer cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y se deja caer de cara contra ellos. Mueve la cabeza en señal negativa. -no, no tengo hambre. Vengo de cenar con Aioria.

-Uyyyyyy, amiga que bien. Ahora entiendo la felicidad y el cambio de imagen. Voy a preparar té y me cuentas tooooodo con lujo de detalles.

Aioria cruza rápidamente los 4 templos antes de llegar al suyo. Entra, cierra la puerta y se deja caer sobre el sillón con la cara más grande de felicidad que pueda existir. Al frente suyo una presencia lo observa.

-Te debió pasar algo muy bueno para que estés tan feliz, hermano.

El chico sorprendido reacciona. -¿Aioros, hermano que estás haciendo aquí?

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Aioria- dice el mayor haciendo cambiar el semblante de su hermano

-¿Y ahora que bicho te picó? ¿Puedes dejarme al menos disfrutar esta felicidad que traigo? Mañana me jodes temprano si quieres.

-No Aioria, me vas a contar ahora mismo con quien andabas. Mañana no tendré tiempo de hablar contigo- dice mientras le lanza la citación de Shion.

Aioria la recibe y la lee. -¿Y el patriarca para que me necesita?

-No lo sé hermano. Sólo me pidió que te entregara esa citación.

-Pero Aioros, la citación es a las 10, si quieres puedes pasar temprano y te invito a desayunar.

El arquero negó con la cabeza. -Así como tú no has parado en tu templo en estos días, yo también tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano. Y no tendré tiempo. Así que me empiezas a soltar la sopa o no saldré hoy de aquí, me quedaré a dormir.- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Aioria viró los ojos y se levantó al refrigerador. -¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?- dijo sacando unas sodas. -Lo que quieras darme, sabes que no soy exigente.

Le entregó la soda y se sentó frente a él. -Bueno hermano ¿y la dueña de esa sonrisa tiene nombre?

Aioria pronunció aún más su felicidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Marín. Se llama Marín, hermano.

En las habitaciones de invitados, una inquieta Lifya caminaba como león enjaulado hasta que lo decidió. Salió de la habitación que ocupaba y golpeó en una de las recámaras principales. -¿Quién es?- preguntó la femenina voz en el interior.

-Soy yo Lifya- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba en los aposentos. -Señorita Hilda usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hilda la miró curiosa. -¿Y de que tendríamos que hablar tú y yo, Lifya?

Lifya la miró seca y duramente. -De Aioros, el caballero de Sagitario.

El rostro de Hilda perdió el color. Atropellándose con las palabras le dijo - ¿y qué es lo que me debes decir?

Lifya esbozó una sonrisa un tanto cínica en su rostro. Tenía a la líder de Asgard justo donde quería.


	5. Movimientos en falso

El par de hermanos hablaban en el templo de Leo, Aioria le contaba maravillado lo bien que la había pasado en el día y sobretodo lo feliz que lo hacia el hecho de haber declarado sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo a Marín.

Aioros sólo lo observaba sin musitar palabra o mostrar expresión alguna. Quería estar feliz por su hermano pero en el fondo no podía. La situación con Lifya iba a estallar pronto y con lo que Aioria le decía, sólo habría más corazones heridos.

-Pero que pasa hermano, ¿no vas a alegrarte por mí?

Aioros se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano. –Aioria, en verdad me alegro por ti, espero que esa muchacha pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos y la felicidad toque a tu puerta. Todas las relaciones tienen circunstancias que las afectan, espero que sepas lidiar con ellas- Se dirigió a la salida del templo.

Aioria observó confundido a su hermano mientras salía de su casa. No entendía las palabras que le había dicho.

-¿Y qué es lo que me debes decir?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa la líder asgardiana.

Lifya la miró por un instante. –Pues señorita Hilda, no sé qué tan dispuesto esté él a ayudar a su hermano para encontrar la mejor solución al dilema que se presenta conmigo.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.-Creo que con la situación que se ostenta entre el santuario y las tierras del norte, ¿qué tan conveniente cree usted que sea un escándalo real?

Hilda abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo y sintió como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Nerviosa comentó –En verdad no sé de qué estás hablando Lifya, ¿qué tiene que ver Aioros, digo el caballero de Sagitario con lo que estás diciendo?

Lifya sonrió hacia un lado –Señorita Hilda, tengo entendido que el señor Aioros se hizo muy cercano a usted mientras estuvo en las tierras de Asgard, incluso las malas lenguas refieren que él intentó seducirla mientras se encontraba en el palacio Valhalla…

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- gritó alterada Hilda

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada mi señora, por el contrario quisiera creer que esos no son más que chismes y habladurías de los desocupados trabajadores del palacio. Sería muy difícil de creer para mí, que la representante de Odín en la tierra, haya permitido que un caballero se metiera entre sus sábanas y peor aún que esa misma mujer esté tratando de desterrarme por algo que ella también hizo. ¿No cree que sería…irónico?- refirió con sarcasmo

-¡No te permito que me hables así!-gritó Hilda

-Usted me va a permitir hablarle como yo quiero- dijo elevando la voz la doncella

Hilda la miro contrariada. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lifya?¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

-Lo único que yo quiero es a Aioria y usted va a hablar con su hermano y lo va a convencer de que se haga responsable por lo que me hizo mientras estuvo en Asgard. Si él llega a rechazarme, no dudaré en contar a todos lo que la honorabilísima líder de los dioses guerreros es capaz de hacer.

Lifya se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Hilda tiritaba de miedo y rabia, no era posible que estuviera siendo chantajeada por una de sus doncellas. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan débil nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Había estado evitando a Aioros desde su llegada al santuario, su encuentro con él fue mínimo pero había sentido como su corazón se sobresaltó al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca. Ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo y pedirle ayuda.

Aioros había bajado temprano a entregar la citación a Marín. Pasó por los habitados templos de escorpio, virgo y por el de su hermano encontrando a sus ocupantes dormidos. Encontró a Aldebaran preparando algunas cosas ya que había invitado a Mu y a Kiki a desayunar. Le ofreció algo al centauro pero él sólo recibió una tostada con mermelada refiriendo que estaba de afán. Salió del templo y en las escalinatas se cruzó con el ariano y el niño.

-Aioros, ¡que placer verte fuera de tu cueva!- dijo el pelilila haciendo que Kiki riera

-Muy gracioso Mu- dijo dándoles un golpe en el brazo –Me dijo Alldebaran que iban a desayunar.

-Sí así es, y mejor nos apuramos antes que el torito no nos deje nada. Nos veremos después

Mu había avanzado algunos escalones cuando sintió la dudosa voz –Mu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El ariano vio preocupación en el aura de Aioros y le dijo a Kiki que avanzara. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi hermano me contó que ayer salieron ustedes y esa chica Marín. Tú que has estado en el santuario en estos últimos años, te parece que ella y mi hermano… callo por un momento- ¿tú crees que ella y mi hermano tengan alguna oportunidad?

Mu lo pensó –Siempre he creído por lo que he podido percibir en ambos que sus sentimientos son sinceros. Aunque su sentido del deber siempre se ha antepuesto a cualquier situación, creo que ahora que existe la posibilidad, pueden formar una bonita pareja.

-¿Tú crees que esa muchacha está enamorada de mi hermano?

-Te puedo asegurar que ella lo ama tanto con él a ella. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Aioros hizo cara de decepción. No podía creer que su hermano al fin había cedido, había dejado de ser el chico rudo que siempre simulo ser, que por fin había encontrado una persona a quien amar y que le correspondía y tampoco podía creer que muy probablemente esa relación debería terminar. – No es nada Mu, sólo quería… saber algo más de ella, tener la opinión de un amigo. Nos vemos después- dijo avanzando hasta la entrada a los doce templos.

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana cuando Aioros llegó al recinto de las amazonas. Las niñas se encontraban haciendo algo de estiramientos para iniciar el entrenamiento cuando el santo se anuncio en la entrada. Todas miraban curiosas puesto que los dorados con excepción de Milo casi no se acercaban por ese lugar. Marín al sentir el cosmo del caballero hizo presencia.

-Aioros de Sagitario, es un honor conocerlo. Yo soy Marín santo de plata del Águila- dice extendiéndole la mano en saludo. El hombre corresponde, sonríe y la observa.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita.-

-Me dijo June que el día de ayer vino a buscarme. ¿En qué puedo colaborarle?

Aioros sonrió. –El patriarca me pide que le entregue esta citación. Por favor preséntese de manera puntual con él.

Marín recibió el papel y lo miró. –Es para hoy. Miro el reloj. Bueno aún tengo unas horas para arreglarme. Agradezco mucho que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí sólo por esto.

-De hecho… me gustaría conversar algunas cosas contigo.-Dijo Aioros- ¿te puedo tutear verdad?

Marín lo miró. Se veía tan similar a Aioria cuando le hacía carita suplicante que no pudo evitarlo. La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y de que quieres hablarme?-refirió la chica

-Pues, tengo entendido, que mi hermano y tú se encuentran interesados, es decir, están saliendo o tienen una relación o algo así…

-Bueno, no estoy segura que pueda llamarse relación.

-Me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron, qué piensas de él, si en verdad te interesa…

-Aioria y yo nos conocemos desde que yo llegué al santuario. Al principio fue un poco difícil, cargaba el estigma de ser el hermano del "traidor" perdón por eso, y casi siempre permanecía solo y nadie quería entrenar con él. Yo soy de Japón y también fui rechazada por varias de mis compañeras además de ser blanco de burlas. Se puede decir que eramos los incomprendidos. Eso nos unió y pues nos hicimos amigos. Hasta ayer salimos por primera vez y bueno, no sé que más te haya contado él.

Aioros siguió preguntado cosas de la juventud de Aioria, de cómo siempre había tratado de limpiar sus nombres y la conversación se tornó tan agradable que Marín terminó contándole como entrenó a Seiya, como él ganó la armadura de Pegaso y como la armadura de sagitario lo había salvado y ayudado en momentos cruciales de las batallas.

Marín miró el reloj. –Ay por Dios, la charla está muy buena, pero debo irme a arreglar para subir con el patriarca. Aioros gracias por esta conversación, en verdad me alegro conocerte, y quisiera quedarme a platicar un rato mas pero…

Aioros sonrió. –No te preocupes te entiendo. Debes cumplir con tus obligaciones primero. Nos veremos después- Vio salir corriendo a la chica hacia las cabañas y regreso hacia su casa. Le dio un tanto de dolor pensar en lo que venía. Marín no era una mala mujer, se había ganado honestamente el corazón de Aioria, pero él debería pagar las consecuencias de sus actos y lastimosamente ella saldría lastimada.

Aioria ya se encuentra arreglado y listo para salir de su casa. Aún le quedan algunos minutos antes de subir pero decide salir a las escaleras y tomar un poco de aire, mientras sonríe recordando el día anterior. Esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no siente al hombre detrás de él.

-¡Piensa rápido gato!- dice Milo mientras le asesta un golpe en la cabeza- Pero que tenemos aquí ¿y esa cara de ponqué?

Aioria ríe- Eres un abusivo alacrán. ¿Porqué me golpeas a traición? Y si tengo cara de ponqué, no te lo puedo negar ayer fue un día maravilloso.

-Llegué muy tarde y cuando pasé por tu casa estabas dormido. Ahora si me vas a contar como te fue con Marín.

Aioria puso las manos atrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró – Milo me fue mejor de lo que pensaba. Le confesé a Marín mis sentimientos y ella me corresponde. Bailamos, nos besamos, fue estupendo.

\- Estás seguro que estoy hablando con el guardián de la casa de leo. O con un dispensador de caramelos. Me empalagas con tanta dulzura.

Aioria ríe a carcajadas. – Vamos Milo tú estabas igual cuando Shaina aceptó ser tu novia.

-¿Es que Marín ya aceptó?

-Pues aún no le pregunto- Milo le golpeó la frente – ¿Y qué estás esperando?

Aioria recogió los hombros. -Pues pensé que había quedado claro-

Milo hizo un mohín – ¿Y averiguaste quién era el muchacho con el que estaba cuando revivimos?

Aioria abrió los ojos. Estaba tan emocionado por el momento y la situación que se había olvidado de ese muchacho. -La verdad no. En verdad me olvide de él.- Milo lo ve fruncir el entrecejo. El león se había enojado.

-Pues yo no creo que sea alguien importante como para que ella dejara que la besaras y eso. ¡Ya!, déjalo pasar

-No Milo. Marín me debe una explicación sobre ese abrazo

Milo viró los ojos. Era más fácil encontrar agua en el desierto que sacarle una idea de la cabeza a Aioria. –Sabes que amárgate solo, yo me voy a entrenar. Nos vemos después.

El escorpión avanzó unos pasos y regresó. –No juegues con fuego Aioria. Si tú le pides explicaciones a Marín ella también te las puede pedir a ti. No arriesgues la buena suerte que has tenido hasta el momento.- Dicho esto, siguió bajando al coliseo.

Marín subía con su armadura puesta. Le parecía raro que la citaran pero igual se presentaría. Recorrió la solitaria casa de Aries, pasó saludando amablemente por Tauro recibiendo algún silbido de admiración por parte de Aldebaran y avanzó por las abandonadas casas de Géminis y Cáncer. Sonrió al verse frente al templo de Leo. Se anunció con su cosmo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió avanzar.

Encontró a Aioria frente a las escaleras con esa expresión de furia que lo caracterizaba.

-Aioria, ¿todo está bien?- preguntó de manera pacífica

-Marín ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica volteó a ver hacia el templo. –El patriarca me citó y yo me anuncié para pasar pero no obtuve respuesta por eso decidí seguir. ¿Hay algún problema?

El león se levantó –No- contestó secamente

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó las escaleras que conducen a Virgo.

La chica se sintió fuera de lugar. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior la actitud de Aioria la desconcertaba. Avanzó también unos pasos detrás de él.

Habían llegado a la entrada dela recámara del patriarca. Finalmente Aioria se decidió a hablar.

-Marín, necesito que me expliques algo. El día que llegamos en lago del Averno, tú estabas con un muchacho. Te exijo que me digas quien es él.

La amazona finalmente comprendió la actitud del hombre. Toda la molestia se había dado por el abrazo con su hermano. La verdad su actitud le había incomodado tanto que respondió igual de molesta.

-¿Con qué derecho crees que vienes a exigirme algo Aioria? – dijo molesta

-No me contestes con preguntas Marín. Te hice la pregunta de buena gana.

-Menos mal fue de buena gana, no me imagino como sería la pregunta si estuvieras molesto.

-¿Me vas a contestar?

-¿Y tú me vas a decir quién es la chica que se prendió como koala a tu cuello cuando llegaron?

Aioria calló. Milo se lo había advertido y fue totalmente su imprudencia.

-Eso no viene al caso…

-Claro que viene Aioira, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de saludarme por quedarte abrazado a tu amiguita. Y ahora déjame que tengo que presentarme.

Los dos ingresaron a la cámara del patriarca. Ahí estaba presente Shion que vio entrar a la pareja y guardó silencio un momento.

-Aioria, Marín gracias por su puntualidad- dijo Shion mirando el reloj.

Ambos se hincaron con una rodilla sobre el piso esperando instrucciones.

-Marín no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, pero igual era necesaria tu presencia.- mira al caballero- ¿No te importa si toco el tema delante de Aioria?

-No, su ilustrísima

-Marín, como sabes con la resurrección de los guerreros caídos y la promesa de no más guerras, el Padre de todo ha permitido que los lazos se reconstruyan. En verdad me alegro por ti. Athena ha conversado con Artemisa ya que ella aún quiere conserva a sus protectores pero ha accedido a programar horarios con nosotros para que te puedas ver con tu hermano. Te veías muy feliz el día que te encontraste con él.

Aioria escucho claramente "hermano", cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Definitivamente había armado una tormenta en un vaso de agua. El chico era el hermano perdido de Marín, y él se había puesto celoso por nada. Ahora, Marín le nombró a la peliceleste y era él quien tenía que aclarar las dudas.

Marín se levanto con los ojos nublados.- Gracias patriarca, gracias a Athena. En verdad estoy muy feliz. Busqué a mi hermano por tanto tiempo y ahora puedo estar tan cerca de él como siempre debió ser. Muchas gracias.- la chica apretó los labios para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

Shion le sonrió y le permitió retirarse. Paso por el lado de Aioria mostrando el enojo que le había provocado. El león la vio pasar de reojo, mientras hacia un mohín, definitivamente era estúpido cuando quería.

Marín bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Hilda quien también se dirigía hacia los templos.

-Señorita Hilda, un placer saludarla.

-Marín, que gran cambio te ves muy bien

-Muchas gracias. Todo fue obra de Mu.

-El caballero de Aries, si me han dicho que es un excelente artesano.

Marín afirmo con la cabeza. – ¿Se dispone a salir del santuario?

La líder dejó perder su mirada en las escaleras – Ehh, ¿disculpa? me distraje un momento.

Marín observó la actitud de la mujer –Preguntaba si se dispone a salir del santuario

La mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa. –No, la verdad, quisiera hablar con el caballero de Sagitario.

Marín la miro asombrada – ¿Con Aioros?

-Sí, el estuvo presente en la batalla contra Loki y fue muy atento conmigo. Sólo quisiera saludarlo y ver como está. No ha sido posible encontrarme con él en los días que he estado acá- mintió

-Si gusta puede hacer que el patriarca lo llame para que usted no tenga que bajar.

-Lo sé pero preferiría bajar. Si fuera por Saori, perdón Athena no saldríamos de nuestros aposentos y creo que ya está bien, debo estirar las piernas

Las dos mujeres rieron. Cuando Saori estaba al mando podía llegar a ser extremadamente servicial

-Bajemos entonces.- Invitó la pelirroja

El corazón de la asgardiana se agitó con cada escalón que bajaba, mientras más cerca estaba del templo del centauro se hacía más pesada su respiración y sentía escalofríos en su piel. Finalmente llegaron a la novena casa. Escuchaba a Marín hablarle pero no había prestado atención a sus palabras

Marín se anunció con su cosmo. No obtuvo respuesta. –Qué extraño parece que Aioros no está.

-Creo que yo lo esperaré- dijo Hilda para sorpresa de la amazona.

-Bueno Hilda, si así lo gusta agradezco esta amena conversación. Nos veremos después.

Marín apresuro el paso para llegar hasta el recinto. Estaba feliz con la noticia de que podría ver a su hermano, pero enojadísima por la pataleta que le había hecho Aioria.

Hilda permaneció unos minutos frente al templo de Sagitario. Se calmó un poco al saber que Aioros no estaba. Decidió esperar un momento más.

Marín ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras del tempo de escorpio cuando vio a Milo y a Aioros subir las escaleras. Venían llenos de polvo y sudorosos del entrenamiento.

-¿Muchachos cómo van?- dijo la chica un tanto alegre y sin detenerse.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?- preguntó curioso Aioros mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla

-Muy bien Aioros, gracias por preguntar. Shion me informó que Artemisa permitirá que me vea con mi hermano.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano- refutó el sagitariano

-Mmmmmm, el chico con quien estabas el día que llegamos. Ahora entiendo- dijo Milo pensativo

-Sí, me hace muy feliz saber que podré reunirme con él. Si me disculpan debo ir al recinto. Permiso caballeros… Ahhh y Aioros…- Los dos caballeros voltearon a ver. - La señorita Hilda está afuera de tu templo dice que quiere saludarte y agradecerte por tu ayuda en Asgard.

Los dos santos abrieron los ojos y Milo miró asombrado a Aioros. -¿La señorita Hilda dijiste?- Preguntó el arquero.

-Eso dije Aioros, mejor te apresuras antes que se vaya. La deje ahí hace unos minutos. Caballeros…- dijo la chica mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Milo rió pícaramente -Te lo tenías bien guardadito ¿no Aioros?

Aioros reaccionó - No hables tonterías. Hil… La señorita Hilda me recibió en el palacio y permitió que me recuperara. Si serás… Vamos, me apena hacerla esperar- dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado.

Milo sacó una risita burlona. -Si tú lo dices. - Avanzaron por el templo del escorpión y cuando Aioros estuvo seguro que su compañero no saldría más subió a toda marcha.

La asgardiana se había sentado en las escaleras. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escuchó esa voz.

-Hilda. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mujer giró para perderse en la mirada del caballero. -A-aioros yo- tartamudeó sin darse cuenta.

El chico miró para todos lados y la tomó por la muñeca para adentrarla al templo. La mujer entró y detalló la vivienda. Un espacio cómodo, bien organizado, con ese toque masculino típico del santo. Aioros la invitó a sentarse en la sala y le pidió que lo esperara.

-Dame cinco minutos, estaba entrenando y no me parece que estás sean las fachas para recibirte.- La mujer afirmó con la cabeza. Él se adentró en la habitación dejando, sin darse cuenta, la puerta si ajustar. Se escuchó el ruido de los cajones y el abrir de la llave.

El agua empezó a correr y se escuchaba desde afuera que Aioros silbaba una melodía. Hilda sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a la habitación donde estaba el muchacho. Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a la recamara. Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, y sus ojos se maravillaron con el atlético y bien formado cuerpo del caballero que se veía a través del vapor que había producido el agua. Tenía ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, de repetir lo vivido en el Palacio pero en el último minuto decidió retirarse, con tan mala suerte de haber tropezado con un pequeño tapete y cuando trató de sostenerse, tumbó un vaso donde Aioros colocaba su cepillo de dientes. El ruido hizo girar al hombre. -Hilda, ¿qué haces acá?- dijo el hombre cerrando la llave y colocándose una toalla en la cintura al tiempo que salía de la regadera. El bien formado torso del caballero se veía aún más provocativo por las gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cabello. La chica salió del baño con la respiración agitada y sin darse cuenta se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Aioros salió detrás de ella y la observó. A sus ojos, se veía hermosa cuando se sonrojaba. Sonrió al notar la exaltación de la chica. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano haciéndola levantar. La mujer colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del caballero para tratar de alejarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue excitar aún más sus sentidos. Él miraba fijo a los azules ojos de ella esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado. Ella trataba de pronunciar palabra pero sólo conseguía mover el labio inferior cosa que a él le parecía tentador. Finalmente, buscó su boca para robarle un beso suave, sincero, tierno. Hilda sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda pero que la hizo ceder. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del caballero y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.


	6. Decepciones

Aioros tomó a Hilda por la cintura y la aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo. La mujer jugaba con sus dedos entre el cabello aún mojado del caballero. Él, subió la mano por la espalda y detrás de la larga cabellera de la mujer buscaba la cremallera del vestido, mientras sus labios aumentaban la cadencia de los besos. Bajó el largo zipper y se separó ligeramente de ella para dejar caer el vestido al piso. Sin percibir resistencia, el joven se dejó caer empujando el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suave colchón. Sus labios se separaron por un instante y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Con la respiración agitada Hilda tomó el rostro del caballero entre sus manos y volvió a sellar sus bocas en un beso. Sintió como las manos pasaron de la cintura a explorar otras partes de su cuerpo. Como antesala de sus labios, pasó sus manos suavemente por el cuello, los hombros y el inicio del escote de la peliazul. Sentía como ella se estremecía con cada caricia. Pasó delicadamente sus dedos por el medio de su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, donde empezó a besarla con más pasión. La levantó ligeramente de la espalda buscando el broche del sostén. Se lo quitó de forma sutil y la chica trató de cubrirse la desnudez con los brazos. La miró tiernamente y le tomó las manos separándolas de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué te cubres si eres hermosa?- dijo el santo consiguiendo que las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizaran aún más. Posó su boca en medio de los senos y dio un par de besos seguidos del jugueteo de su lengua buscando los pezones de la asgardiana. La mujer arqueó su espalda al sentir el tibio contacto de los labios y la lengua retozando contra la suave piel. Volvió a besar su boca de forma apasionada, lo que ella aprovecho para llevar sus manos a la musculosa espalda y recorrer de arriba hacia abajo con sus dedos provocando que él se erizará. Él se arrodilló y levantó una de las piernas de ella y empezó a depositar un camino de besos desde el tobillo hasta llegar al muslo. Besó su vientre sobre la tela de la ropa interior y enredó dos dedos a cada lado de la prenda para quitársela. La toalla que le cubría era innecesaria, por lo cual se despojó de ella. Volvió a besar el vientre y regresó por el camino que había marcado anteriormente con sus manos. Abrazó a la mujer y la aferró fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras el concierto de besos continuaba. Sintió como ella movió una pierna hacia un lado para abrirle paso a su rincón íntimo. Se acomodo suavemente sobre ella y sus sexos se rozaron para deleite de los dos, con mucha delicadeza se adentró en ella provocando algunos gemidos de placer. Se detuvo un momento y la besó nuevamente, a él le encantaba el sabor de sus labios y disfrutar de la dulzura de su aliento. A ella le gustaba sentir el peso del cuerpo del caballero sobre ella. Sus caderas empezaron una rítmica danza que aumentaba conforme los besos y las caricias se hacían más profundas. El roce de las pieles, del torso del caballero contra el pecho de la mujer intensificaban las sensaciones. Sus cuerpos sudorosos pedían más, sofocados por el calor de su pasión, Aioros besó el cuello de Hilda y se concentró en su oreja, logrando que ella arqueara la espalda demostrando todo el placer que le brindaba. Aumentaron los movimientos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos para fundirse en un solo ser, sintiendo una explosión en sus cuerpos, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda y él la aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo para no dejarla ir, llegaron al anhelado clímax, que los dejó jadeantes y exhaustos.

Aioros cayó sobre el pecho de Hilda, mientras trataban de normalizar la respiración, escuchaba el golpeteo en el pecho de ella, en ese momento su corazón agitado y enardecido le pertenecía a él, sólo a él. Se movió suavemente hasta llegar a la boca de ella, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, que fue correspondido por su parte. Cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras aspiraba el suave aroma de la piel de la asgardiana. Volvió a verla y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Se recostó sobre su brazo y se quedó viéndola.

Desde la primera vez que la vio en Asgard se había maravillado con la belleza de esa mujer. Su forma de hablar y lo que pudo percibir de su personalidad le habían llamado la atención de manera tal que no había podido evitar expresarle su admiración, y de alguna misteriosa manera, ella le correspondió. Los pocos días que pasó a su lado mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, le indicaron que ella sería una mujer especial en su vida. Mayor sería su sorpresa cuando estando a punto de marcharse, la líder asgardiana no pudo evitar abrazarle y darle un beso que se transformó en un arrebato de pasión. Enceguecidos por las sensaciones experimentadas, se dejaron llevar por la excitación del momento y sin buscarlo ni proponérselo, Aioros se había convertido en el primer hombre de la peliazul. Recordó ese momento mientras sentía que la pasión se reavivaba en él.

De repente, Hilda interrumpió el momento -Por Odín, no debería estar aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba bruscamente, causando una gran sorpresa en el muchacho.

-Por los dioses Hilda, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué te comportas así?- dijo mientras le rozaba suavemente los dedos por un hombro.

-Lo siento Aioros, pero necesito que me ayudes. Estoy… frente a un gran dilema.- dijo con preocupación colocando su mano en la frente.

Él la miró con la ternura que ella le provocaba y retiró la mano y le alzó el rostro tomándole por el mentón. -Ya, dime que es lo que pasa, trataré de ayudarte de la mejor manera- finalizó depositando un suave beso.

La mujer calló por un momento antes de atreverse a hablar. -Aioros, yo… tienes que saber que lo que ocurrió con tu hermano y Lifya en Asgard… tiene grandes repercusiones.

El arquero cerró los ojos con frustración y movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de negación. -El patriarca me comentó algo de la situación. Tengo entendido que se enfrentan a un destierro o Aioria debe hacerse responsable de Lifya ¿dime si me equivoco?

-Es correcto lo que dices.

-Bueno y ¿cómo se supone que puedo ayudarte? Mi hermano ya es mayor de edad, no es un chiquillo que puedo obligar a obedecer porque sí.

Volvió a guardar silencio. -Aioros lamento meterte en esta situación, pero tienes que saber que no sé como Lifya se enteró de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en el palacio… me está chantajeando con informarle a todo el pueblo lo que pasó. Si eso llegará a ocurrir, perdería mi lugar como líder de Asgard y toda mi familia y yo deberemos abandonar para siempre la tierra que ha sido nuestro hogar. Si aplicó la ley para ella, también tendrá peso para aplicarla sobre mí. Ella sólo quiere que tu hermano se haga responsable y la verdad… no sé qué hacer.

Aioros la miró sorprendido. Si bien Lifya le había parecido una muchacha sencilla, no se imaginaba que pudiera tener esos alcances. ¿Chantajear a su líder sólo por conseguir a un hombre? Vio con dolor a la asgardiana.

-No te aseguro nada, pero te prometo que hablaré con él. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en el dorso. Al alejar la mano, observó con algo de horror un pequeño aro dorado con una pequeña piedra azul cristalino que reposaba en el dedo anular. En sus pensamientos esperaba que ese anillo no significara lo que le estaba cruzando por la mente.

-Hilda, no te había visto ese anillo- refirió el sagitariano

La mujer abrió los ojos y se puso aún más pálida de lo normal al sentirse descubierta. Retiró la mano rápidamente y cerró el puño tratando de esconderlo dentro de la otra palma.

-Aa…Aioros yo- tartamudeó.

El joven clavó su mirada en ella esperando la respuesta a su implícita pregunta.

-Lo siento Aioros, yo… yo…me comprometí con Sigfried.- dijo bajando el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba.

El centauro cerró los ojos y sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía de cabeza a pies. El destino estaba siendo cruel con él, alejándolo de la mujer que amaba. Ya podía saber con certeza como se sentiría su hermano cuando tuviera que escoger un futuro lejos de la dueña de sus sentimientos. Se levantó de la cama y recogió la toalla del piso colocándola de nuevo en su cintura.

Hizo una inclinación frente a Hilda, quien se encontraba con los ojos llorosos. Se hincó sobre una rodilla para decirle -Su majestad, disculpe los inconvenientes causados. Permítame congratularla por tan excelente noticia, se merece usted toda la felicidad del mundo. Por favor extienda mis felicitaciones a su prometido, esperando que sea un esposo fiel y amoroso. Y por mi promesa no se preocupe, hablaré con mi hermano. Procuraré que su decisión sea la mejor por el bien de las relaciones entre Asgard y el Santuario. Lo único que espero es que usted sea feliz.-

Dicho esto, se levantó dando la espalda a la mujer y se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta al cerrar. Escuchó como ella le llamó por su nombre mientras rompía en llanto. Se aferró fuertemente al lavamanos y dejó salir unas lágrimas de frustración. Preso de la ira golpeó el espejo frente a él y arrojó las cosas de los estantes al suelo. Decidió que el agua se llevaría el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir y abrió la ducha. Colocó las manos como puños sobre las frías lozas de la pared y dejó que el flujo del agua cayera sobre su nuca y resbalara por la espalda para caer al resto de su cuerpo. Se sintió derrotado y triste. Perdió la guerra sin librar ninguna batalla. Se sentía impotente pero siendo un caballero, trataría de ayudar a la mujer que llevaba en su corazón. No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí mirando hacia el piso y sin mover un solo músculo, sólo que cuando salió encontró la habitación desolada, sólo la cama con las sábanas revueltas. No había rastro de ella, Hilda se había ido y con ella esperaba que se fueran todos sus recuerdos.

Marín llegó al recinto de las amazonas donde Shaina y June estaban supervisando los entrenamientos con las niñas.

-Marín, por fin te dignas a aparecer ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó la cobra. -Tengo mucho que contarte.

La peliroja sonrió. -Estaba con el patriarca. Me estaba comentando que la diosa Artemisa accedió a que me vea con mi hermano. Estoy muy feliz.

-¡Ay amiga qué emoción! Y hablando de felicidad ¿Cómo te fue con el gato?- preguntó June.

Marín hizo cara de pocos amigos. -Aioria. No quiero hablar de él.- refirió cambiando la sonrisa por una cara seria.

June y Shaina se miraron sorprendidas. -¡Ay Marín! ¿Qué pasó? ayer te veías tan entusiasmada y hoy ni quieres hablar de él. Explícanos de una vez.

-Mmmmm, pues creo que Aioria debería ser Géminis en vez de Leo porque parece que tiene problemas de doble personalidad. Ayer fue todo un caballero. Fue dulce, tierno, bailamos, me pidió perdón por irse sin despedirse, me dijo que me quería, nos besamos y hoy, amaneció con un genio de los demonios y me reclamó por el abrazo con Touma, sin saber quién era. ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Wow, wow, espérate… dijiste que se besaron. Por Zeus, el gato no pierde el tiempo.- dice Shaina codeando a June.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes. Ayer fue tan diferente. Hoy se portó como un energúmeno.

-¿Y qué hiciste Marín?- preguntó la rubia

-Lo único que pude hacer fue contraatacarlo con la chica esa que vimos el día que regresaron.

-¿Lifya?- soltó la pelverde

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida la amazona del águila.

La cobra se sonrojó. Alejó a Marín de ahí dejando a la rubia sola.

-Marín lo siento, en verdad es que no habíamos podido hablar, pero el día que estaba con Milo en Rodorio, nos encontramos con Aioria y él iba con Fler y esa muchacha que de hecho es bastante insoportable.

El águila clavó su mirada en ella -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- bufó molesta

-Ay Marín, ¡perdón perdón! Ya te dije que no fue mi intención ocultártelo. Es que había estado ocupada.

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿Por qué es tan cercana a Aioria?

-Pues… la verdad no pude averiguar mucho, traté de sacarle información a Milo pero él evadió la pregunta siempre. Sólo sé que es una doncella del palacio Valhalla, que mientras ellos estuvieron en Asgard reemplazó a Hilda como representante de Odín y que se hizo muy amiga de Aioria. Pero el día de la cena…

-¿Cenaron juntos?

-Sí, Marín. Es que después que nos encontramos, ellas insistieron en cenar con nosotros para "conocer mejor a los amigos de Aioria". Esa muchachita es insufrible con su habladito de niña buena y esa actitud de señorita… ¡uuughhh me fastidia! ¿Puedes imaginarte que estaba comprometida con uno de los guerreros de Asgard y terminó el compromiso cuando se enteró de la resurrección de los caballeros y guerreros? No sé Marín, esa muchacha no me da buena espina. Creo que esconde algo, parece que tiene un interés obsesivo con Aioria.

Marín miraba furiosa a su amiga. -¡Te agradezco Shaina! si me hubieras dicho eso con tiempo no habría salido ayer con él y me habría evitado todo este drama. Habría sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y que ellos solucionaran sus inconvenientes. Definitivamente eres mi mejor amiga.- dijo molesta dando la espalda y dejando sola a su amiga.

-Marín espera, yo…- trató de llamar su atención pero June la interrumpió.

-Shaina es mejor que la dejes sola.

La peliverde vio alejar a su amiga, se sentía mal por ella, tal vez no debía decirle todo así, pero la molestia que le causaba la presencia de la doncella la había enfurecido y por eso se enojó y habló más de la cuenta. -Que tonta soy.- dijo para sí misma.

Marín se dirigió a su cabaña. Estaba realmente molesta con todos. Con el reclamo de Aioria sobre su hermano y la pregunta que no le contestó sobre la peliazul, con Shaina por haberle ocultado lo de su encuentro con ellos, con ella misma por dejarse llevar por el momento y sus sentimientos y haber permitido que las cosas se avivaran con el León. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y decidió dejar ese tema de lado. Sonrió al pensar que pronto se reencontraría con su hermano. Dentro de todo, él era su única familia y esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran y se convirtiera en su soporte, su amigo, después de todo y de ese día, se dio cuenta que no podía confiar en todo el mundo. Decidió quedarse el resto del día en casa.

Shion le hizo una señal a Aioria para que se levantara. Él también se levantó y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la recámara la cual tenía una hermosa vista del santuario, una parte de Rodorio y la playa. Aioria se sorprendió pues nunca había estado en ese lugar.

-Patriarca, esta vista es maravillosa.- dijo sorprendido.

Shion asintió. -Aioria, quisiera que me contarás como te fue en Asgard.

Aioria lo miró confundido. ¿Quiere saber cómo me fue en Asgard? Patriarca creó que no soy el único al que puede hacerle esa pregunta. Mi hermano, Milo, Shaka, incluso Mu podría contarle de las batallas que libramos allá.

Shion caminaba con las manos atrás de la espalda observando el paisaje. Volvió a ver al joven y le dijo. -Aioria si te mandé llamar a ti, es porque quiero oír tu versión de la historia.

El león alzó los hombros y empezó a contarle lo ocurrido, como habían revivido, como se encontraron, las batallas entre Camus, Milo y Shura, contra los dioses guerreros, la destrucción del árbol… de cómo Lifya los había ayudado, la derrota de Loki, las armaduras divinas, la ayuda de Poseidón… en su relato Aioria no mostraba mayor interés ni hizo mayor énfasis por la chica, cosa que sorprendió a Shion. Cuando terminó de relatar los hechos el león miró al lemuriano.

Shion no había cambiado su postura en toda la historia del joven. Finalmente se aventuró a preguntar -De acuerdo es muy interesante lo que me cuentas Aioria, tengo una pregunta a nivel personal, no como el patriarca sino como Shion, ¿te hiciste muy amigo de esa chica Lifya?

Aioros se puso como hoja de papel. El color abandonó su rostro. No entendía a ciencia cierta el por qué de la pregunta del patriarca. -Su ilustrísima no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

Shion lo volvió a ver. -Sólo contesta Aioria.

El león suspiró profundo y buscó las palabras adecuadas para contestar al mayor de los santos. -Su ilustrísima, en verdad, Lifya fue la persona con la que me enteré de la situación que se estaba presentando en Asgard, ella pidió mi ayuda y yo se la brindé. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos allá, ella siempre nos apoyó y acompañó. De hecho, gracias a ella, logré sobrevivir y no perecer antes de enfrentarme a Loki, señor.

-¿Y cómo te ayudó?-

-Bueno pues verá señor- dijo Aioria rascándose la cabeza- yo estaba en una cabaña, acababa de pelear con Frodi y ella salió a buscar algo agua y algún alimento. Cuando regresó, me encontró al borde de la hipotermia y si ella no hubiera actuado, yo no estaría vivo.

-Veo. Aioria reconozco que eres de los caballeros más fieles y más responsables que ocupan el santuario. Tu sentido del deber es bastante alto, has defendido a Athena y luchado para protegerla hasta la muerte, pero no puedo negar que detrás de la armadura y esa facha de seres duros e invencibles, sólo somos hombres con sentimientos y necesidades como cualquier otro. Aioria de Leo, necesito saber si como hombre, no como guerrero, ocurrió algo que pueda poner en riesgo la relación entre Santuario y Asgard.

Aioria dudaba de responderle a Shion. A la fecha y después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido, sólo recordaba haber despertado y encontrarse al lado de la chica totalmente desnudos. Tenía algunas imágenes borrosas de un beso y un acercamiento con ella, pero no podía asegurar que "eso" había pasado. Finalmente, y mientras bajaba su mirada al piso, se animó a decir. -No estoy seguro, señor-

Shion calló. Pensó por un momento y le dijo -¿Que significa que no estás seguro?

-Significa señor, que no sé qué ocurrió esa noche. Significa que simplemente desperté y ella me aseguró que habíamos estado juntos. Significa que no sé qué diablos me ocurrió para terminar en esa situación. Significa que posiblemente traicioné mis principios y mis sentimientos…

-Aioria, tal vez debas saber, y quiero que lo sepas primero por mí, antes que todo este asunto tomé tintes diplomáticos, que Hilda en representación de Asgard requiere tu respuesta ante un dilema y cuestionamiento sobre la situación con base en las leyes de su tierra. ¿Sabías que por lo que no estás seguro si has hecho o no, Lifya se enfrenta a un destierro?

Aioria abrió sus ojos ante el cuestionamiento. -¿Pero qué clase de leyes tan ortodoxas puedan tener para que pueda ocurrir algo así?

-Sin embargo, hay otra opción- dijo Shion viendo al joven a los ojos. -La otra elección y que puede salvar a esa chica es que tú te hagas responsable de ella… en pocas palabras que te cases o te vayas a vivir con ella.

Aioria miró fijamente los ojos del patriarca y vio que el hombre no mentía. -Pero señor, ¿cómo hacerme responsable por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo?

-Verás Aioria, estos asuntos de honor deben resolverse de la mejor manera posible. Athena está planeando una reunión mañana para dar solución al cuestionamiento. Estarán presentes Hilda, Sigfried, Athena, ustedes dos y yo. Por favor Aioria, lo único que te pido es que tomes la mejor decisión. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Pero en casos como este, tienes que pensar que no es sólo tu camino el que está en juego, De tu decisión depende la relación del Santuario con Asgard y el destino de esa chica.

-¿Puedo retirarme su ilustrísima?- dijo con la voz temblorosa el león dorado.

-Te estaré informando la hora de la reunión, por favor no salgas del santuario para poder avisarte.

Aioria bajó completamente abrumado las escaleras que llevaban a los doce templos. No podía creer que esa situación se convirtiera en asunto político y menos que se enfrentara a una situación tan trascendental como el destierro o un posible matrimonio con Lifya. Por Dios, tanto que le había costado evitar a la chica en las demás noches que pasó en Asgard, como para que ahora estuviera enfrentando ese dilema. En ese momento le faltaba Camus para que le diera un trago, no una botella de alguno de sus más fuertes vinos. Por Dios, y ¿ahora que iba a hacer? No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar pero como le dijo Shion podría consultarle a su hermano.

Llegó al templo del centauro y entró sin siquiera anunciarse. Llamó a su hermano varias veces sin obtener respuesta hasta que finalmente lo encontró en la habitación acostado boca arriba en la cama y con los brazos cruzados sobre la cara. La cama estaba sin tender y para que eso pasara esa hora del día, Aioria sabía que su hermano tampoco estaba muy bien.

Entró a la habitación y lo haló de un pie, llamando la atención del joven. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo el mayor saliendo de su trance.

-Hermano sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Aioros levantó la cabeza de la cama y sin mucho ánimo preguntó -¿Qué ocurre Aioria? Tienes razón, no es un buen momento pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Aioria se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por la cara. -No sé por dónde empezar… Aioros por favor necesito que me ayudes a pensar la mejor opción.

El león se tomó el tiempo para explicar la situación que tanto había estado evitando. Aioros, que ya conocía de antemano las opciones, se limitó a escuchar a su hermano.

-Ahora no sé que deba hacer hermano. Si abandonó la responsabilidad, Lifya vagará muy probablemente hasta encontrar la muerte, por el contrario si me hago responsable, ella tendría que venir a vivir aquí al santuario y tal vez Athena hasta me obligue a casarme con ella. En verdad no sé qué hacer Aioros.

-Hermano, tal vez no pueda darte el mejor consejo en este momento, sólo te puedo decir que hagas lo que creas que es mejor para ti y para ella. Te diría que eres un egoísta si no te haces cargo, pero nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras… Sin embargo… debes tener en cuenta que ella salvó tu vida, aunque no sabías que sería pasajera, pero ella se arriesgó por ti. Se enfrentó contra las leyes de su nación y lo menos que puedes hacer es corresponder ese gesto. Depende de ti hermano.

Aioria se levantó. -Estaré en mi templo hermano. Debo pensar la respuesta a esta situación.- No quería reconocerlo pero las palabras de su hermano lo habían confundido más.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa. Se dejó caer en una silla y se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano. Trataba de concentrarse en la situación, de calmar su mente para encontrar la salida, cuando sintió un cosmo que se acercaba.

-Gato, ¿dónde estabas? Baje al recinto de las amazonas para saludar a Shaina y no te encontré al cruzar tu casa -dijo alegremente Milo.

Aioria ni se dignó a mirar a su amigo, pero el peliazul notó la preocupación y el desespero.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo inquieto mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Milo, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te pasó algo malo?

-Milo, ¿eres mi amigo verdad?

-Aioria, ya ponte serio, me estás asustando. ¡Dime qué te pasa, carajo!

El león dorado comentó a su amigo la conversación que tuvo con Shion y el consejo que pidió a su hermano. El peliazul lo miraba y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. El refugio sagrado de Athena en posibles disputas por causa de Aioria y un lío de faldas, era lo último que pensaba que podía pasar. Lo del voto de silencio en Asgard se había hecho para acallar posibles rumores y malos entendidos entre los caballeros, teniendo en cuenta siempre que los santos creyeron en la palabra de Aioria que no recordaba y podía casi jurar que no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, el principal cuestionamiento sería el que se daría después de que Aioria tomará su decisión. Milo tenía un poco de temor ya que conocía a su amigo y sabía que como caballero podría irse al extremo con el cumplimiento del deber y como hombre solía dejarse llevar por la culpa y el sentimiento.

-Y entonces Aioria, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a aceptar que estuviste con Lifya y quedarte con esa responsabilidad? Te conozco gato, y sé que eres capaz de sacrificarte por evitar que esa chica sufra. Pero, piénsalo bien. Muy cruel lo del destierro y todo… pero ¿y si tú no le hiciste nada? Tú no recuerdas nada de esa noche y es su palabra contra la tuya. Además ya lo pensaste ¿Dónde queda Marín y lo que sientes por ella? No sacrifiques tu felicidad solo por el bienestar de la chica.

Aioria abrió los ojos y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. -Milo, soy un idiota. Marín está enojada conmigo porque el chico con el que estaba era su hermano y yo exigiéndole explicaciones. Ella me refutó por Lifya pero yo no le dije nada.

-¡Te lo advertí, gato! Te dije que no jugaras con fuego. Marín vio como Lifya te recibió y no tenías derecho a reclamarle nada.

-Pero Milo, entiende, me dejé llevar por los celos. La cuestión es que puedo perder a Marín para siempre. Si Lifya y yo estuvimos juntos, tengo que hacerme responsable y actuar como un hombre. No puedo dejarla sola, todo por una estúpida noche.

Detrás de Milo se escuchó una voz femenina que se quebró al hablar -¿Qué dices?

Los dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con la figura temblorosa de Marín, con los ojos aguados y los puños cerrados. Había escuchado las últimas palabras de boca del león -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Aioria?

-Marín cálmate, yo te puedo explicar.

-No hay nada que explicar. Mientras yo esperaba tu regreso como una tonta y te lloraba cada noche, tú te divertías en Asgard con la fulana aquella. ¡Que poco hombre eres!- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa de Leo.

-Marín espera.-

Aioria salió corriendo detrás de ella. Llegando a la casa de cáncer la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo. -Marín por favor, escúchame-

La chica le sentó reverenda cachetada -Ya escuché suficiente Aioria. ¿Tienes que tomar una decisión? Te ayudaré con eso. Quédate con ella, escógela a ella. Conmigo no tienes nada, nada nos une- dio tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Pero Marín, lo de ayer…-dijo el león con los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo de ayer fue la mayor estupidez que he cometido. Esperé tanto tiempo para que te burlaras de mí y de mis sentimientos. Te quedó de lujo todo el teatrito Aioria. Ahora ¡déjame en paz!, si tienes el más mínimo respeto por mí no vuelvas a buscarme. Te odio Aioria ¡te odio!

Dicho esto siguió bajando las escaleras a lo que sus piernas y su ser le permitían. Cruzó el recinto de las amazonas donde Shaina y June la vieron pasar sin tener tiempo de preguntarle nada. Llegó a su cabaña y azotó la puerta. Se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Minutos antes había decidido subir a hablar con Aioria para explicarle lo de su hermano, después de todo él se había portado tan bien el día anterior, que parecía valer la pena… que equivocada estaba…

Milo alcanzó a Aioria en las escaleras. Observó a su amigo que estaba devastado. -Ven, Aioria vamos a tu templo.- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el hombro y lo empujaba para subir las escaleras. El trayecto hasta la casa de Leo fue acompañado por el más macabro silencio.

Los dioses le habían jugado a Aioria una mala jugada en Asgard, pero era justo ahora, en Grecia y el santuario donde le estaban pasando factura.


	7. Alcohol

_*****Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Masami Kurumada*****_

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

Marín se abrazó a la almohada y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Por más que intentaba detener el llanto, de sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas como si fueran un río. Shaina se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña y tocó.

-Quien quiera que sea ¡lárguese!- gritó la pelirroja

-Marín soy yo, déjame pasar.

-¡No quiero!, quiero estar sola

-Marín ábreme por favor, dime qué te pasa

La pelirroja abrió la puerta pero no dejo seguir a su amiga. -¿quieres saber qué me pasa? Pasa que soy una estúpida, que Aioria sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Que mientras yo esperaba su regreso de las frías tierras de Asgard, él calentaba sus noches con la peliazul esa la tal Lifya. Que soy una idiota y que me cansé que la gente se burle de mí- remató para terminar azotando la puerta.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, ahogando su llanto con la almohada. Si la muerte física de Aioria le había dolido, la muerte en vida y alma era mucho más dolorosa.

Shaina estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se recargó en la puerta escuchando los sollozos de su amiga sin tener la oportunidad de consolarla.

 **Casa de Leo**

El escorpión acompañó a su amigo a su templo. Ni Aioria había pronunciado palabra, ni Milo había comentado nada. Dentro de todo, había aprendido a valorar la amistad del león y le dolía verlo así.

Aioria se dejó caer en el sillón en el que se encontraba y pasó las manos por la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿La escuchaste Milo? Marín me odia.

-No gato, no creas eso. Sólo te lo dijo porque tiene rabia. Los dos sabemos que ella te quiere.

-¡Sí! Me quiere tanto que ni siquiera me quiso escuchar.

-¿Y que querías? Escuchó de tu boca que estuviste con Lifya y que tienes que responder por ella. ¿Qué esperabas, que te felicitara?

Aioria calló un momento. Lo que le había dicho Shaka se había cumplido. Se sintió estúpido y se recriminó mentalmente. -¿Dónde está Camus en este momento? Necesito un trago.-

Milo apretó los labios y lo pensó. Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un juego de llaves. Las vio por un instante, había una marcada con el signo del aguador. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. -Camus no me vayas a matar por esto… pero no puedo dejarlo así. ¡Vamos Aioria!

-¿A dónde?

-Dijiste que querías un trago. Yo te lo daré.

Aioria lo miró confundido. El peliazul hizo un mohín y levantó la llave. -No le digas a nadie, pero tengo acceso directo a la cava de Camus.-

Aioria sacó una sonrisa desganada.

-Vamos amigo, ahoguemos esas penas en alcohol- dijo Milo golpeando en la espalda a su colega.

Milo y Aioria llegaron a la Casa de Acuario y entraron, bajaron por una pequeña y escondida escalera. Milo buscó las llaves que había vuelto a guardar y abrió. -¡Bienvenido amigo!

Aioria abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo. En verdad la colección de vinos del acuariano podía estar valorada en una gran cantidad de dinero. Estaba en una temperatura un poco más baja que el resto del templo para conservar las características de las deliciosas bebidas.

Milo pasó sus dedos por varias botellas mientras se adentraba más en la habitación. Llegó a una repisa en especial y sacó una botella. -¡Esta es!

Salió del lugar dirigiéndose a los aposentos de Acuario y Aioria detrás de él. -Esta mi amigo, es una botella del mejor vino que tiene Camus. Tiene tintes de no-sé-que y notas cítricas de si-sé-mas y otras tantas cosas que Camus en estos años ha tratado de enseñarme y a lo que le digo que si entiendo sólo para probar estos deliciosos tragos.

-¿Milo estás seguro que Camus no se enojara con nosotros por esto?

El peliazul negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba -Si bien sabes Camus es mi mejor amigo, mi compadre, casi como mi hermano, sin decir que tú no seas un gran aliado. Te he aprendido a estimar en estos años Aioria y me afecta verte así. Unos tragos o unas botellas menos no le harán falta a la hielera con patas.- Buscó unas copas y procedió a servirlas.

-¡Salud amigo mío!

-¡Salud Milo! Gracias por esto, en verdad lo necesito.

Se bebieron el trago de un sorbo. -En verdad es un buen vino, ¿no te parece?- dijo el escorpión tratando de poner tema de conversación.

Aioria miró la copa vacía. Se sirvió otro trago y dio varias vueltas a la misma viendo el color rojo granate envolver las paredes de vidrio. Perdió su mirada en el líquido. -¿Qué voy a hacer Milo?

-¿Qué vas a hacer de que Aioria?

-El patriarca me dijo que mañana se hará la reunión para exponer el tema. ¿Y si debo tomar una decisión de inmediato?

Milo levantó los pies sobre la mesita de la sala y llevó los brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza. -Dime una cosa Aioria, al lado de quien imaginas vivir el resto de tu vida. ¿De una chica fuerte, con carácter, que no tenga miedo de enfrentarse al mundo, o al lado de una chica tipo princesita que necesita ser protegida, con su dulce sonrisita y su apacible comportamiento?

Aioria lo volvió a ver. -¿De qué hablas?

Milo regresó a su posición original. - Hablo que… en mi caso prefiero a una mujer como Shaina a mi lado, que por ejemplo, a una de las doncellas del palacio. Prefiero saber que me acompañara una mujer fuerte y con temperamento a una simple ama de casa. ¿Me entiendes? No se trata solamente de cumplir con un designio o un mandato Aioria, si no de lo que sientas y lo que quieras.

Aioria tomó el trago y sirvió el siguiente. -¿Y de que me sirve saber eso si la persona que quiero me odia?- volvió a beber.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Milo sirvió la siguiente copa. -Todo es cuestión que trates de arreglar las cosas. Marín está dolida por lo que te escucho decir. Y tú te atormentas solito con esas ideas en tu cabeza. Dime gato y ¿si te quedas con Lifya y las cosas no pasaron como ella dice? ¿Si tal vez eres solo un capricho para ella?- Siguieron bebiendo y sirviendo.

-No lo sé. No creo que sea capaz de llegar a algo así.

-Bueno… es lo que yo pienso, la verdad ella no me simpatizó mucho cuando estuvimos en Asgard… digamos que no es mi tipo de mujer. En este mundo hay de todo. Además no escuchaste que rompió su compromiso con Frodi, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ese hombre debe tener unas ganas locas de matarte.

-No lo había pensado. Y si dejo que él me mate, ¿se solucionará algo?

Milo le dio un zape. -Ya no más gato, no llevas ni diez tragos y ya estás borracho. Si quieres que alguien te mate deja yo gustoso lo hago

Ahora el zape fue para Milo. -Bueno no lo había pensado pero si alguien llegara a matarme, que seas tú amigo. ¡Salud por eso!- dijeron en señal de brindis

Se terminó la botella y Milo bajó por otra. Y otra y otra. El problema era que mientras el escorpión se bebía un trago, Aioria ya iba por dos y tres de más. Hablaron de todo y nada. Sus mejillas y narices dejaban ver el rubor causado por el alcohol.

Si Milo ya se sentía mareado y arrastrando las palabras no se imaginaba como podía estar Aioria. Apenas podían abrir la boca para hablar sin pronunciar bien de lo tomados que estaban.

 _(Voces de borrachos)_

-Mufasa, tal vez este no sea el momento pero tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Que tienes para contarme alacrán?

Milo se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada en color azul oscuro. Debido al alcohol y la pérdida de fuerza de sus manos, la cajita se cayó y el peliazul se arrodilló a recogerla. Estando de rodillas en el piso la abrió y dejó ver la fina pieza de joyería. Aioria se acercó para ver el anillo con más detalle, ya que empezaba a ver borroso. Presumiendo que su amigo sabía para quien iba sólo atinó a decir -Quiero saber si quiere ser la señora de Escorpio.

En la entrada del templo se escucharon dos fuertes carcajadas, mientras dos cosmos conocidos para ellos se acercaban.

-Jajajaja. Mira rositas ¡que sorpresa! Y decían que el rarito eras tú- dijo a manera de burla Death Mask.

-No me quiero imaginar quien es quien en esta relación. Se la tenían bien guardadito ¡picarones!- afirmó Afrodita- ¡Aunque esto está mal!, está traicionando a su eterno Cubito de hielo y en su propio templo.-

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Dijo Milo mientras caía en cuenta de la escena. Se sostuvo del brazo del asiento para levantarse mientras torpemente guardaba la cajita de nuevo.

-No hacemos nada bicho rastrero, sólo nos presentaremos con el patriarca a anunciarle nuestra llegada.- refirió el cangrejo

-Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, aunque no escuche que Aioria haya aceptado- afirmó sarcásticamente el pisciano.

El león se trató de levantar para evitar que se siguieran burlando de ellos, pero el dulce sabor del vino había hecho efecto de más y cayó pesadamente sobre la silla.

Los dos recién llegados siguieron su camino, en medio de risas y burlas, siendo observados por el par de amigos alcoholizados, que los siguieron con la vista hasta que se fundieron con la oscuridad de la salida.

-¿Te vas a casar, bicho?- refirió sorprendido el león dorado

-Pues, eso quiero. Falta ver si ella acepta.- dijo Milo con algo de duda

-¿Y tú crees que te va a decir que no?- dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos. -Shaina está loquita por ti.

-De hecho… ya estaba loca cuando la conocí- dijo el escorpión soltando una sonora carcajada y haciendo que su amigo también riera.

La risa se disipo en los labios del león, que volvía a caer en la tristeza. -Me alegro por ti Milo. Ojalá y todo te salga bien. Hay que reconocer que la cobra es una mujer dura y recia, pero no pensé que unirse a ti la cambiaría y aplacara tanto. Te felicito amigo.

-¡Gracias compadre! Yo quiero que tú con Camus sean mis padrinos… bueno en el caso hipotético que ella acepte.

Aioria lo miro con sorpresa -En serio, gracias por el voto de confianza. Brindemos para celebrar.

Con el pulso tembloroso, Milo sirvió el siguiente trago, alzaron las copas y las bebieron. El fino néctar hizo efecto de más en ellos y se quedaron dormidos en las sillas que estaban.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Milo sintió que lo sacudieron bruscamente del hombro. Se despertó bastante asustado y con la mirada pérdida por la resaca. Se tocó la cabeza y abrió un solo ojo buscando a quien lo había despertando encontrando el frío semblante de Camus frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados le preguntó -¿Qué ocurrió aquí? No me digas que te bebiste todas estas botellas tú solo.

-¡Compadre, amigo de mi alma!…-dijo doliéndose de la cabeza- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-No me cambies el tema Milo de Escorpio, te aguanto que entres en mi cava pero no que te aproveches y te comportes como un alcohólico- dijo en tono de regaño

-Pero Camus… no estaba solo. Aioria necesitaba tomarse un trago y pues… lo traje. El pobre está despechado.

Camus barrió el templo con la mirada. -Pero Aioria no estaba aquí cuando llegué.

-¡¿Quéeee?! Te lo juro Camus, por él terminé tomando más de la cuenta. Estaba aquí conmigo hasta que me quedé dormido. ¿Por Zeus gato que te hiciste? Camus, acompáñame a buscarlo- expresó con preocupación.

-Primero me vas a explicar porque se estaban bebiendo mis mejores botellas. Después lo vamos a buscar.

Milo se rascó la cabeza y pronunció rápidamente -En resumen, Aioria se le declaró a Marín pero ella lo escucho decir que él había estado con Lifya en Asgard y de acuerdo a las leyes de allá, él debe hacerse responsable por lo ocurrido o ella deberá ser desterrada. Mañana tiene una audiencia con Hilda y Athena para darle solución al asunto. Está triste porque Marín le dijo que lo odia y él no sabe qué hacer en ese caso.

Camus procesó la información. -Ahora entiendo-

-¿Qué pasa Camus?- dijo inquieto el escorpión.

-Vamos a buscar a ese terco león y te voy contando

Milo se levantó con dificultad, pero estaba preocupado por su amigo. Quién sabe qué locura podría llegar a cometer en el estado en que se encontraba.

 **Playa del santuario**

Después de tanto llorar y llorar, Marín se había quedado dormida abrazada a la almohada. Era casi medianoche cuando despertó. Divagó mucho tiempo y sintió que no podía estar más encerrada en ese cuarto ya que su mente le traía varios recuerdos del que para ella hora era "el impronunciable"

Decidió salir a caminar a la playa, observaba el hermoso oleaje que el amanecer traía consigo. La blanca espuma del mar la tranquilizaba, mientras se detenía a observar y pensar que había sido una tonta al creer en las palabras de Aioria. Por los dioses, ¿es que no iba a poder arrancárselo de la mente? Todo se lo recordaba, todo estaba relacionado con él: el coliseo, Rodorio, la playa, los campos de entrenamiento... Decidió caminar por la orilla, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies, se retiró la máscara y se abrazó a si misma buscando consuelo.

Avanzó varios metros, cuando vio una silueta inmersa en el agua. Las olas le cubrían parte del cuerpo y se veía que había desfallecido boca abajo. Le extrañó ver eso, ya que sólo los habitantes del santuario tenían acceso a esa playa. Apresuró el paso para ayudar al caído. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar que era Aioria. Le dio la vuelta y empezó a halar el cuerpo fuera del agua. Lo alejó lo suficiente de la orilla y se levantó para observarlo. Era demasiado pesado para que ella sola lo moviera hasta su templo. Tuvo la intención de dejarlo ahí pero al parecer el hombre no estaba respirando. Se arrodilló a su lado, recargó la cabeza en sus piernas y trató de hacerlo reaccionar dándole algunas cachetadas pero él no volvía en sí, y al ver que no funcionaba la desesperación se empezó a apoderar de ella. Elevó su cosmo tratando de obtener ayuda, los segundos siguientes fueron una eternidad al ver que el hombre no daba señas de vida. Milo y Camus sintieron el llamado y se dirigieron a la playa. -Aioria, Aioira, responde por favor- empezó a decir la muchacha con consternación, mientras trataba de masajear y golpear el pecho del caballero. -¡Por Athena! Aioria responde- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas. Finalmente, el león respondió a los estímulos de la mujer, soltando el agua que tenía acumulada en su garganta. Siguió tosiendo mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, para encontrarse por primera vez con el rostro del águila sin su máscara.

-¿Acaso he muerto y llegué al cielo?

La mujer le miró contrariada -¿Qué dices?

-Si no es así ¿por qué tengo un bello ángel frente a mí?- Dijo recuperando el aire y moviendo su mano tratando de tocar su rostro, mientras caía inconsciente de nuevo.

Marín reaccionó. Había olvidado que se quitó la máscara cuando estaba caminando por la orilla y ahora, un casi inconsciente Aioria la había visto. Escuchó a Milo llamándola y colocó rápidamente el metal sobre su rostro.

-Marín, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó el escorpión mientras revisaba a su compañero

-No lo sé, yo sólo salí a caminar y lo encontré de cara en el mar. Lo retiré hasta acá y me asusté, parecía sin vida, por eso pedí ayuda- dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo- Ahora que están ustedes acá pueden hacerse cargo- dijo ella levantándose y dejando al hombre que estaba recobrando la conciencia. Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

Entre Camus y Milo cargaron el cuerpo sin conciencia del caballero de leo hasta llegar a la quinta casa. Lo depositaron con cuidado sobre la cama y lo dejaron descansar.

Milo lo observaba mientras le preguntó a Camus -¿Entonces el patriarca hizo que Mu los fuera a buscar uno por uno para respaldar a Aioria mañana?

Camus asintió. -Dada la situación que no nos quiso explicar, sólo nos solicitó que regresáramos lo más pronto posible. Y veo que tiene toda la razón. Un conflicto puede estallar y es mejor que estemos en igualdad de condiciones.

-14 contra 14, eso sería interesante...- dijo Milo contando con los dedos

C -De hecho 15 contra 14, acuérdate del gemelo… Bud.

M -Ahhh, cierto, el que golpeó a traición al Torito. Bueno igual recuerda las palabras de Zeus para revivirnos. Nos hizo prometer que no nos enfrentaríamos en nuevas guerras santas.

C- Te parece que si Aioria y Frodi se agarran a trompadas por un lío de faldas, ¿se pueda desatar una nueva guerra santa?

M- ¡Bueno, tal vez no! pero si sería tremendo. Me imagino que Aioros intervendría por Aioria y Sigmund se mete porque se nota que ese par no se soportan, y Saga defendería a su mejor amigo, se le une Kanon para apoyar a su hermanito y de allá saltan los gemelos, el otro hermano… ¡ufff! No quiero ni imaginarlo esto sería un desmadre.

C- Bueno, me imagino que es justamente lo que quiere evitar Shion o por lo menos frente a Athena e Hilda.

Mientras los amigos conversaban, Aioria empezó a recobrar la consciencia. -Ma… Marín…- pronunció en voz baja.

Milo y Camus lo voltearon a ver. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules ojos de sus amigos. Se tocó la cabeza y bajó la mano hasta llegar a la garganta. -¿Qué me pasó?

C- Que te pasaste de tragos con este bicho y terminaste de cabeza en el mar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

A- Me duele todo

M- ¿Que ibas a hacer gato? ¿A qué hora te fuiste? ¿Para dónde ibas?

Aioria cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba. Lo pensó un poco y dijo -Pues, después que me mostraste el anillo, me dieron unas ganas locas de ir a buscar a Marín, no sé ni cómo ni a donde llegué, sólo creo que ella me salvó…

Camus miró a Milo -¿Anillo?

Milo extendió la mano en señal de espera. -Lo importante es que estás bien y al menos ya te pasó la borrachera.

Aioria hizo por levantarse de la cama, ante lo cual Camus lo frenó -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

A -Debo verla, debo hablar con Marín.

C -No amigo, tú no iras a ningún lado.

A-Camus por favor, ¡déjame! necesito hablar con ella

C- Tal vez debas hablar con ella pero no será ahora. Debes reponerte primero, que se te acabe de pasar la borrachera. Y si te sigues comportando como niño caprichoso voy a tener que llamar a Aioros para que te ponga en su lugar.

A- No me amenaces hielito que no soy un bebé.

C- Entonces deja de comportarte como uno y descansa. Cuando te sientas mejor iras a verla. Y usted señor -dijo señalando a Milo- me debe unas cuantas explicaciones. Vendremos después a ver cómo estás.

Milo y Camus salieron del templo de Leo en ascenso por las escaleras hacia la onceava casa. No bien habían cruzado la salida, el acuariano preguntó -Ahora si ¿de qué anillo habla Aioria?

Milo detuvo su andar y miro a su amigo - Le decía a Aioria que quiero pedirle a Shaina que sea mi esposa. Mientras bebíamos le mostré el anillo.

Camus trató de mantener su semblante frío pero fue inevitable que soltara una sonrisa y brincara de felicidad sobre Milo -Mi amiguito se va a casar, ¡por fin! ya era hora que sentaras cabeza.- dice mientras le revuelve la melena

-Oye, y ¿por qué no sientas cabeza tú? eres mayor que yo.- dice mientras trata de acomodarse el cabello

-Sólo por meses Milo y aún no conozco a la chica adecuada. En verdad me alegro por ti, quien diría que esa cobra te domaría.

-Nadie me ha domado, es más Aioria dice que ella se ha calmado desde que estamos juntos.

Camus movió la cabeza y subió los hombros. -Está bien, digamos que les ha sentado bien estar juntos. Amigo ahora vamos porque tienes un desastre que limpiar.- Siguió subiendo las escaleras y Milo agitó las manos como niño regañado.

Marín llegó corriendo a su cabaña. Se quitó la máscara y la vio fijamente por un momento. Luego la arrojó y se sentó contra una de las paredes. Por más que quisiera olvidar lo que había escuchado y lo que había vivido en esos momentos de dolor, no podía evitar pensar en Aioria. Tantos años de amistad y amor en secreto eran difíciles de olvidar en horas o días. Por Dios, había estado tan cerca de dejarlo en la playa, pero su corazón se lo impidió. En ese momento a pesar de todo, sólo quería saber si él estaba bien. ¿Acaso tanto le importaba?. Por la ventana se empezó a colar la luz de la mañana, sin embargo hasta ese momento, ella pudo cerrar los ojos para poder descansar de todo.

Aioria no podía dormir ni descansar. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar pero aún así decidió levantarse e ir en busca de Marín. Tenía que hablar con ella, lograr que lo escuchara, que lo perdonara, que le diera esperanzas. Con las señales de la resaca en su ser, inició su camino hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

No recordaba bien, pero le parecía que Death Mask ya había llegado. Se anunció con su cosmo y el cangrejo no tardó en aparecer. -Señora de escorpio ¿cómo me le va?- refirió en burla.

A -¡Ay por Athena!, ¿vas a seguir con eso Máscara?

DM -Debo reconocer que no me lo habría imaginado de ustedes dos. Tan seriecitos y machitos que se veían.

A- ¡Guárdate tus comentarios! Sólo necesito pasar por aquí.

DM- Pues si a tu noviecito no le molesta, bien puedes

Aioria lanzó un golpe sobre la pared, muy cerca de la cara del cangrejo. -¡Ya deja de molestarme! Sabes bien que ese anillo es para Shaina. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tengo que derrotarte?

Con un dejo de satisfacción, el canceriano se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al león.

Pasó la casa de Géminis que aún se encontraba vacía y los habitantes de Tauro y Aries aún estaban dormidos. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al recinto de las amazonas.

El lugar se veía solitario. Aún no se veían a las mujeres ni las niñas que entrenaban en ahí. Aioria miró a lado y lado y decidió irrumpir. Pensó que por la hora no sería visto y sería fácil llegar hasta Marín.

Avanzó con pasos torpes, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba al estar tan cerca de la cabaña de su amada. Pensó en las innumerables veces que pasó con ella ahí cuando lo invitaba a cenar o simplemente conversando después de un duro día de entrenamiento. Finalmente llegó a la puerta. Se dispuso a golpear pero algo se lo impidió. Pensó por un instante alejarse pero al parecer su corazón había anclado sus piernas en ese lugar. Llenó de aire sus pulmones e infló sus mejillas antes de dejar salir el aire. Golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Repitió la acción sin embargo, o la amazona no se encontraba o algo le había pasado. Se sintió aterrado al pensar en la segunda opción.

Giró la perilla y entró barriendo el lugar con la mirada. La vio recargada en la pared y la llamó suavemente -Marín, ¿estás bien?- no obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó sutilmente hasta la mujer que se encontraba dormida. Se maravilló al verla de nuevo sin máscara frente a él, ya que recordaba borrosamente haber vislumbrado su rostro. Se colocó a su altura y sonrió al verla. En verdad era una mujer hermosa. Su bello y fino rostro junto a su forma de ser la convertían en la mujer perfecta a sus ojos. Trató de llamarla nuevamente y decidió ponerla en la cama. La cargó suavemente, deleitándose con el sutil aroma del perfume de su piel y la colocó encima del colchón quedando tan cerca de su rostro que tuvo que contenerse de besarla. Se retiró despacio para evitar despertarla y corrió un par de mechones de ese cabello tan rojo como el cielo en un atardecer. Se quedó contemplándola mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuanto amaba a esa mujer, se recriminaba por no haber sido sincero a tiempo. Y más se recriminaba la idea de haberle fallado.

Caminó en puntas de pies hasta llegar a la máscara que estaba tirada y la levantó. Observó el frío pedazo de metal y sacó una sonrisa para él, ya conocía la belleza que se ocultaba detrás de él. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y trató de no hacer ruido dejando la máscara al alcance de ella. Se dio vuelta lentamente y avanzó, el tablado del piso chirrió levemente pero continuó su salida despacio. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se disponía a salir cuando escuchó detrás de él -¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Espero que les guste esta actualización y espero sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, reclamos, sugerencias._

 _Un abrazo para tod s. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _**Flashback**_

Marín terminaba de entrenar como casi todos los días


End file.
